Serce i rozum Raisons du coeur
by Mag59
Summary: Tłumaczenie oryginału francuskiego autorstwa Aurelie z JAGENLIGNE za zgodą autorki
1. Chapter 1

_Biuro JAG_

_12:00_

Harm siedział w swoim biurze przeglądając akta sprawy, którą powierzono mu i Mac, kiedy ta zajrzała przez szparę w drzwiach.

- Hej- rozpoczęła z uśmiechem- nie przeszkadzam ?

- Wcale. Wejdź

- Zacząłeś czytać akta Rodriqueza ?

Podniósł głowę pokazując akta w ręku

- Właśnie to robię.

- Dobrze. Mam moją kopię i możemy obejrzeć to razem

- Świetnie. Usiądź

- Dziękuję

Mac usiadła naprzeciw niego i od razu przeszła do tematu

- Wiec, wierzysz jego zapewnieniom, że był trzeźwy. Bo, po sposobie jego zachowania, które opisali inni oficerowie w bazie, wydaje się, że nie. A wiem o czym mówię i ...

- Czekaj, czekaj. Gdzie przeczytałaś, że powiedział, że był trzeźwy ?

Harm gorączkowo przerzucał kartki akt próbując znaleźć to, o czym mówiła Mac, lekko zagubiony i rozdrażniony, że tak ważny szczegół mógł mu umknąć. Mac się roześmiała

- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku z Twoim wzrokiem ?

- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. Możesz mi powiedzieć mniej więcej, na której to jest stronie ?

- Na pierwszej

Widząc, że nadal szuka oczami tego kawałka, roześmiała się znowu i podniosła prawą rękę do akt Harma, żeby pokazać mu odpowiedni akapit.

Prawą rękę, która wyglądała jakby inaczej. Prawą rękę, na której był pierścionek.

Zanim Mac zdała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swojego gestu, wzrok Harma się zmienił. Już zupełnie nie był zajęty tym słynnym oświadczeniem. A ona też wskazała cokolwiek, żeby mieć kilka sekund na powrót do rzeczywistości. Chciała odłożyć na później rozmowę, która definitywnie musiała się odbyć. Szybko zabrała rękę, ale Harm na to nie pozwolił. Złapał ją na dłoń i rzucił pytające spojrzenie

Opowiedziała prosto i szybko, unikając jego wzroku :

- On poprosił...

Harm, ciągle pod wrażeniem tego, co odkrył i zahipnotyzowany pierścionkiem, z początku nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, co ona zamierzała powiedzieć.

- Co... ? Kto poprosił o co ?

- Clay. Porosił mnie, żebym za niego wyszła.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby to, co powiedziała, było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. To był rzadki moment, w którym Harm nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Udało mu się jednak poukładać myśli na tyle, że z wolna zapytał :

- A Ty co odpowiedziałaś ?

Rzuciła okiem na pierścionek, zanim spojrzała na niego znowu, jakby chciała równocześnie powiedzieć « A jak Ci się wydaje ? » i « Przepraszam »  
- A, tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam, głupie pytanie.

Tak, jakby gwałtownie obudził się ze snu, puścił jej rękę i odzyskał opanowanie. Rzucił jej uśmiech, który prawie wyglądał jak szczery

- Cóż, gratulacje Mac. Cieszę się z Tobą. Wiesz co ? Musimy zorganizować Wasze przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Fajnie będzie, rozerwiemy się wszyscy.

Harm wydawał się podekscytowany.

- Nie Harm. Clay i ja chcemy, żeby wszytko było spokojnie, my...

- Rozumiem, rozumiem. To fakt, że Twoje poprzednie przyjęcie zaręczynowe nie poszło dokładnie w przewidzianym kierunku... - Ups, przepraszam, to nie to, co chciałem powiedzieć.

- Nie szkodzi, Harm.

Nagle zapadła krępująca cisza. Mac patrzyła w podłogę, Harm oglądał ścianę i oboje chcieli uniknąć wzorku tego drugiego. W desperacji Harm zapytał :

- Ehm, nie masz ochoty na kawę ?

Podniosła głowę

- Tak, kawa to świetny pomysł.

- Dobrze, pójdę coś znaleźć

I wyszedł z biura najszybciej, jak to było możliwe. Mac wróciła na krzesło z aktami i głęboko odetchnęła.

_Mieszkanie Mac_

_Tego samego dnia_

_18:00_

Gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi swojego mieszkania, Mac oparła się o nie i zamknęła oczy. Po kilku minutach odetchnęła głęboko i skierowała się w stronę kanapy. Po drodze upuściła na podłogę teczkę i marynarkę, a potem zrzuciła buty.

Ciężko opadła na kanapę kontemplując szeroko otwartymi oczami sufit. Ciągle miała w głowie swoją rozmowę z Harmem. Nie zakładała, że on dowie się o tym dzisiaj i zdecydowanie nie w taki sposób. Ale teraz, kiedy to juz się stało, jakaś część jej odczuwała ulgę. Kiedy wrócił z kawą, krępująca cisza powróciła i po kilkuminutowej rozmowie o sprawie, uciekła do swojego biura pod pretekstem telefonicznej konferencji z klientem.

Cały czas źle się z tym czuła- z nierozwiązanymi uczuciami między nią a Harmem. Minął już prawie rok od chwili, kiedy zaakceptowała, że nic między nimi nie ma, nic oprócz przyjaźni. Ale jednak...

Znów zamknęła oczy i pomyślała o Clayu. Clayu, który nie bał się okazywać swoich uczuć. Clayu, który naciskał i który ostatecznie ja zdobył. Clayu, który niedługo zostanie jej mężem. Kochała go. Tego była pewna. Była z nim szczęśliwa i, to fakt, musiała zaakceptować, że ich małżeństwo nie będzie może standardowe biorąc pod uwagę zawód jej przyszłego męża. Ale przecież to nie oznacza, że się nie uda. Wiedziała także doskonale, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobi, jakaś cześć jej serca zawsze będzie należała do Harmona Rabba. Ale podjęła dobrą decyzję. Będzie żoną, matką i kochanką dla Claya. Dla Harma pozostanie przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem.

Znów odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła wstawać, kiedy zatrzymał ją dzwoniący telefon. Wzięła do ręki słuchawkę i odebrała :

- Mackenzie

- Dobry wieczór Saro

- Clay ?

- Nie Saro, to nie Twój chłopak

- Kim jesteś ?

- Kimś, kto Ci dobrze życzy, nie denerwuj się

- Rozłączam się. Kim jesteś ?

- Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwa Saro. U nas, kobietom nie wolno rozmawiać w ten sposób z mężczyznami.

- U was ?

- Tak, u nas. I u Ciebie też, Saro. Mój brat powiedział mi, że Twoja babka była Iranką

- Twój brat ?

Mac poczuła, jak uginają się jej kolana i była szczęśliwa, że jeszcze siedziała. Zaczynała rozumieć kto był na drugim końcu linii.

- Czego chcesz ?

- Czego chce Saro ? Ależ to bardzo proste... chcę, żebyś zapłaciła za śmierć mojego brata. Chcę Twojego życia w zamian za jego.

- Jesteś głupcem ! Sadik zasługiwał na śmierć ! To był potwór !

- Zamilknij kobieto !

- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać i ja się ciebie nie boję ! Wykrzyknęła Mac łamiącym się głosem

- Na pewno ? Wiec... do zobaczenia wkrótce... Saro

I połączenie zostało przerwane.

Przed chwilę Mac była w szoku i zatrzęsła się z zimna. Nie mogła tu zostać. Nie mogła zostać sama. Założyła z powrotem buty, złapała kluczyki do samochodu i wykorzystała resztę odwagi, która jej pozostała, na zbiegnięcie po schodach i wskoczenie do samochodu. Zapaliła i przedarła się przez gąszcz ulic w kierunku Union Station, jedynego miejsca, w którym miała pewność znaleźć trochę wsparcia podczas nieobecności Claya, który był gdzieś za granicą.

_Mieszkanie Harma  
18:30 _

Harm siedział na łóżku i próbował z marnym skutkiem skoncentrować się na sprawie Rodrigueza. Ale niestety, jak podczas całego tego popołudnia, jego wysiłki były daremne.

Nie mógł przestać powtarzać sobie nowiny, którą zakomunikowała mu Mac, żeby zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. Oczywiście, jej zdanie na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości w Paragwaju było jasne. Oczywiście wiedział, że spotyka się z Clayem. Ale, gdzieś w głębi serca, ciągle pozostawała nadzieja. Zawsze wierzył, że Mac będzie tą kobietą, z którą on skończy życie i nie myślał, że jej związek z Clayem jest tak zaawansowany. Przede wszystkim, Clay nie pasował zupełnie do wizji rodziny Mac. Ale mimo wszystko, co on właściwie wiedział ? Z dnia na dzień rozumiał coraz mniej.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Rzucił akta, które miał w ręku, na łóżko i poszedł otworzyć. Zamurowało go z wrażenia, kiedy znalazł po drugiej stronie Mac z przerażonym spojrzeniem. Nagle wydała mu się taka mała i krucha.

- Mac wszystko w porządku ?

Obejrzała się wokół, jakby chciała potwierdzić, że nikt jej nie śledził i zapytała :

- Mogę wejść ?

Zdziwiony jej zachowaniem Harm wpuścił ją i zamknął drzwi. Zapytał ponownie:

- Mac wszystko w porządku ?

Mac, która bez zaproszenia usiadła na wysokim taborecie przy blacie, w końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę

- Ktoś do mnie zadzwonił...

- Clay ? z trudem zapytał Harm

- Nie, nie...nikt znajomy. To...myślę, że to był brat Sadika... Groził mi

- Jak to ? Zapytał Harm zbliżając się do niej

- Chce mojego życia, żeby pomścić swojego brata...

Po tym Mac zaczęła trząść się od stóp do głów nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić. Harm wyciągnął ręce, żeby przyciągnąć ją do siebie, a ona zsunęła się z taboretu, żeby schronić się w jego ramionach. Natychmiast ją przytulił.

- Ciiii, jesteś tu bezpieczna, Saro. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dałaś znać Clayowi ?

- Nie. Odpowiedziała nadal z głowa opartą o niego. Jest w terenie. Miejsce tajne.

- Musimy powiadomić Kershawa. On wprowadzi w to jego ludzi.

Mac pokiwała głową na znak zgody zanim wybuchła płaczem

- Przepraszam Harm. Myślałam, że to juz się skończyło. Że w końcu udało mi się zapomnieć o Sadiku. I proszę, znów zaczyna mnie tropić

- Ciii, jestem tu- Powtórzył Harm przytulając ją mocniej.

- Żałuję, że Cię wciągam w tą historie.

- Przestań Mac. Nie przejmuj się tym. Od tego są przyjaciele- Stwierdzając to oparł brodę na czubku głowy Mac.

- Przyjaciel...tak...- wymruczała Mac odsuwając się od ciała Harma i wreszcie patrząc mu w oczy.

Przez chwilę zagubili się w swoich spojrzeniach, myśląc co robić albo co powiedzieć, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania i na wątpliwości, które nimi targały. Mac pierwsza przerwała tą nić i odsunęła się na kilka kroków, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z niedawnej bliskości. Nonszalancko przesunęła ręka po włosach i otarła kilka łez, które zostały na jej policzkach.

- Ja...muszę iść.

- Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz Mac. A już na pewno nie beze mnie

- Harm...

- Usiądź !- powiedział- i odpręż się. Zadzwonię do Kershawa. Potem zdecydujemy. Może okazać się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli spędzisz noc tutaj.

- Może zareagowałam zbyt szybko, Harm. On chciał mnie tylko przestraszyć

- I mu się udało, prawda ? Pozwolę ci odejść kiedy będę pewny, że wszystko jest OK.

Mac nie naciskała i posłusznie wypełniła polecenia Harma, co go zdziwiło. Fakt, że nie kłóciła się z nim dalej, spowodował, że zdał sobie sprawę, że musiała być naprawdę przerażona. Mac, ze swojej strony, nie miała absolutnie ochoty zostać sama. Kątem oka obserwowała, jak rozmawia z Kershawem. Pozwoliła swojemu spojrzeniu biec powoli wzdłuż jego ciała i zatrzymała się w końcu na twarzy, gdzie zobaczyła zmarszczkę. Tą sama, która pojawiała się zawsze, gdy się o kogoś martwił. W końcu się rozłączył i usiadł obok niej.  
- I ?- zapytała prawie nieśmiało

- Chce cię umieścić w bezpiecznym hotelu. W kryjówce CIA. Uważa, że to najlepsze wyjście, podczas czekania na przeszukanie Twojego mieszkania, i że trzymanie Cię tutaj jest zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Dobrze.- Odpowiedziała biorąc twarz w dłonie.

- Wszytko będzie dobrze, Mac- Powiedział Harm, głaszcząc ją po plecach.

- Tak...wiem. A poza tym, czy mam inne wyjście ?

Harm spojrzał na nią zaciskając usta i dodał :

- Powinniśmy także spróbować zawiadomić Webba. Chociażby po to, żeby sam był ostrożny. Powiedział, że zabierze się też za osoby, które są ci bliskie.

- A ty ?

- Ja ? Ja nic nie ryzykuje. Co chciałabyś, żebym zrobił ?

- Cóż...też jesteśmy oboje blisko. Nie ?

- Kershaw nie mówił tutaj o takiej bliskości – odpowiedział Harm gwałtownie wstając i powiększając znacznie dystans między nimi.

Mac spojrzała zawstydzona a Harm kontynuował.

- Zawiozę Cię do Ciebie, żebyś mogła zabrać kilka rzeczy. Kershaw przyśle nam eskortę. Potem odwiozę Cię do hotelu.

Mac zgodziła się cicho i czekali, nie wymieniając nawet słowa, do przyjazdu ludzi z CIA.

_Hôtel Travelodge  
20:00_

Mac i Harm czekali w hallu hotelu aż Kersaw, który pojawił się osobiście, skończy wypełniać formalności. Powiedział im już, że dzięki systemowi podsłuchu, który zainstalowali u Mac, za radą Webba ( co do tego- ona miała się zastanowić później co o tym myśli, ale teraz była za bardzo zmęczona, żeby skarżyć się Kershawowi ),maja już ślad i idą za nim. Z odrobiną szczęścia złapią brata Sadika za rękę przed porankiem.

- Na wszelki wypadek zostawiamy człowieka przed drzwiami. Ekipa będzie także patrolować okolice hotelu

- Dziękujemy

- Pokój 302. Jesteś naszym gościem- powiedział wręczając klucze

Ale Harm był szybszy i wziął je

- Dziękuję. Odprowadzę ją na górę.

- To nie jest konieczne Harm

- Nalegam, dla mojego spokoju duszy.

Mac westchnęła, a Kershaw zostawił ich, aby kontynuowali swoją dyskusję kierując się do wind.

_Pokój 302  
_  
Harm otworzył drzwi, i po upewnieniu się, że człowiek z CIA zajął swoje miejsce w korytarzu, zamknął je. Mac położyła swoja torbę przy łóżku i rzuciła się na nie z ulgą.

- Kiedy wszystko się uspokoi ?- zapytała zmęczonym głosem

- Zdecydowanie nie licz na to poślubiając szpiega, Mac.

W momencie, kiedy te słowa wyszły z ust Harma, już ich pożałował. Mac odwróciła do niego głowę. Pokiwała nią, złapała torbę i zniknęła w łazience.

- Idę wsiąść prysznic- powiedziała spoglądając na niego

I zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając zmieszanego Harma na środku pokoju. Zbeształ siebie za tą szczeniacką reakcje i kiedy usłyszał szum wody pod prysznicem, zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, żeby rozerwać się wyobrażaniem sobie wody spadającej kaskadowo po idealnych krzywiznach Sary MacKenzie. Od obfitych piersi aż do płaskiego brzucha i wciętej talii, żeby ostatecznie ześliznąć się po rzeźbionych nogach.

Choć nie najbardziej luksusowy, pokój był całkiem przytulny z wielkim łóżkiem, małym salonikiem z kanapą, stoliczkiem, telewizorem i szafą. Podszedł do okna, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko wokół jest w porządku i tam czekał, aż Mac skończy prysznic. Zdecydował już, że spędzi tu noc. Powrót do siebie wydawał mu się niemożliwy. Nie zasnąłby wiedząc, że ona jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nawet jeśli widać było, że dobrze zajęło się nią CIA za radą jej narzeczonego. Ta ostatnia myśl miała gorzki smak i rozgoryczony rzucił klucze do pokoju, które cały czas trzymał, na pobliskie krzesło.

Dzwonek telefonu przerwał te ponure rozmyślania. Podszedł do nocnego stolika, żeby odebrać. Pewnie nowiny od Kershawa- pomyślał. Podniósł słuchawkę w momencie kiedy Mac wyszła z łazienki, z wilgotnymi włosami, w jednej z tych jej niesamowitych koszul nocnych, które natychmiast robiły na nim wrażenie: satyna o kolorze kości słoniowej, dwa ramiączka na karku, dekolt odsłaniający akurat tyle ciała, aby pozwolić Harmowi wyobrazić sobie resztę. Długie nogi Mac widoczne były w całej okazałości, bo ciuszek sięgał przed kolano. Bez zwrócenia uwagi na spojrzenie Harma spoczywające na niej, wzięła gazetę i usiadła na kanapie. Z trudem z powrotem zaczął spokojnie oddychać i odzyskał opanowanie, podczas gdy na drugim końcu linii ktoś mocno chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Halo ? halo? wydobywało się z słuchawki.

- Halo?- zdołał wreszcie odpowiedzieć Harm, z oczami ciągle spoczywającymi na Mac.

- Rabb?

- Nie rozłączaj się... Mac, to do Ciebie. Twój narzeczony.

Mac podniosła się, żeby odebrać telefon. Ciągle jeszcze była zła za jego poprzednią uwagę ale posłała mu jeden z jej najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, zanim zawołała:

- Clay!

Czując się niezręcznie jako podsłuchujący rozmowę, Harm wycofał się do łazienki, ale i tak mógł przez drzwi usłyszeć urywki rozmowy obojga narzeczonych, a już na pewno odpowiedzi Mac.

- Tak...dziś wieczorem, kiedy wróciłam z JAG. Był przerażający...przestraszyłam się go, nie wiedziałam co robić...

- (...)

- Ciebie nie było, do kogo miałam iść?

- (...)

- Przywiózł mnie tu. Był z nami Kershaw.

- (...)

- Nie zaczynaj Clay. Gdybyś tu był ze mną...

-(...)

- Wiem, przepraszam. Jestem zmęczona

- (...)

- Obiecuję. Ja też. Bądź ostrożny

Mac odłożyła słuchawkę i usiadła na łóżku. To nie pierwszy raz Clay pokazywał swoją zazdrość o Harma, ale co chciał, żeby zrobiła? Harm był jej przyjacielem, potrzebowała go i on tu był dla niej. Zaczęła rozścielać łóżko, żeby się położyć i nagle zorientowała się, że Harm nadal nie wyszedł z łazienki.

- Harm- zawołała

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły przed nią i Mac nie udało się uchwycić prawdziwej natury uczuć, który rozgrywały się na jego twarzy.

- Droga wolna?- zapytał

- Nie musisz się ukrywać !

- Pomyślałem, że chciałaś mieć trochę prywatności

Mac przewróciła oczami a Harm kontynuował

- Jak mu idzie?

- Dobrze. Martwi się

- To chyba normalne ? Kiedy kobieta, którą się kocha jest w niebezpieczeństwie...

- Sądzę, że tak. Położę się. Dziękuje za wszystko, Harm. Możesz wrócić do siebie.

- Myślałem raczej o pójściu na kanapę.

- Harm...już niczym nie ryzykuję. I szczerze mówiąc, widziałeś jej rozmiary ? Sądzisz, że będzie Ci wygodnie?

- Będzie dobrze.

Mac wzruszyła ramionami w geście rezygnacji i wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Zwinęła się w kłębek na brzegu i patrzył na Harma, który rozbierał się w rogu pokoju. Pokój rozjaśniało tylko światło, które pozostało zapalone w łazience i ono nadawało mu szczególny nastrój. W T- shircie i bokserkach, czując na sobie spojrzenie Mac, Harm odwrócił się

- Przepraszam- powiedział- nie przewidziałem uroczystej piżamy.

- Czy ja coś mówiłam?

- Nie, ale... zrobiłaś wielki oczy- żartował kierując na nią wzrok.

- Harm, nie przewidziałam, że spędzisz tu noc!

- Nie żebym się skarżył na to, co widzę.

- Harm! Przestań ! Zawołała, śmiejąc się, Mac.

Harm oddał uśmiech. Udało mu się wywołać jej pierwszy śmiech tego wieczoru i był z tego zadowolony.

- I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nie kupiłam tego dla Ciebie!. Dorzuciła Mac z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

Ale jej uśmiech zgasł bardzo szybko, kiedy Harm stracił swój myśląc o niewypowiedzianym powodzie zakupu tego stroju.

- Oczywiście...Ok, już przestaje. Dobranoc Mac- powiedział idąc zgasić światło.

- Dobranoc- odpowiedziała, odwracając się do niego plecami.

Słyszała jeszcze przez kilka chwil, jak obracał się i wiercił, żeby ułożyć się wygodnie, zanim, bardzo szybko, ogarnął ją sen. Natomiast Harm nie spał jeszcze przez chwilę rozmyślając o tych urywkach rozmowy, które usłyszał. Dziwne było myśleć o Mac i Webie, jako parze...byli tak...różni. „a może jednak nie tak bardzo, jak mi się wydaje". A potem pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić wokół pięknej Marine w negliżu, wyciągniętej kilka metrów od niego i ciężko westchnął myśląc: „Ale marnotrawstwo". Skupiony na postaci Mac rysującej się w ciemności, w końcu pogrążył się w niespokojnym śnie znaczonym regularnym oddechem.

_Pokój 302 _

_W nocy...  
_  
Głośny hałas poprzedził rozlegające się przekleństwo. Mac poderwała się natychmiast i wyciągnęła rękę po broń, która leżała na nocnym stoliku. Stan „Devil Dog Marine" w stanie zagrożenia.

- Kto tu jest?- zapytała jeszcze lekko zaspana

- Nie się nie stało, Mac. Przepraszam. Spadłem z kanapy- wymamrotał Harm podnosząc się i pocierając krzyż.

- Wszystko w porządku- zapytał głos z korytarza?

- Tak, tak...uderzyłem się tylko- odpowiedział Harm człowiekowi z CIA.

Mac zapaliła światło i oparła się o zagłówek. Założyła ręce i obserwowała, jak Harm próbuje ponownie ułożyć się na jego „łóżku" z lekko szyderczym uśmiechem.

- A nie mówiłam- zaczęła Mac

- Bez komentarza proszę , Mac. Po prostu za mocno się poruszyłem.

- Powinieneś był wrócić do siebie, spałbyś lepiej. Przypominam Ci, że musimy przesłuchać świadka w sprawie Perkinsa z samego rana. A poza tym i tak musisz wrócić do siebie, żeby się przebrać wiec...

- Nic z tego Mac. Wziąłem z Ciebie dobry przykład. Mam torbę w samochodzie.

Po tym oświadczeniu Mac zaniemówiła. Położyła się z powrotem i rzuciła:

- Jak chcesz Harm. Ale lepiej być zrobił dołączając do mnie. Jest tu dość miejsca dla dwojga i wołałabym nie musieć odwozić Cię do szpitala, jak złamiesz kręgosłup...

Harm rozważał przez chwilę za i przeciw tej sytuacji: z jednej strony bardzo mała i bardzo twarda kanapa. Z drugiej- wygodne łóżko dzielone z piękną Marine skąpo ubraną. Cóż za dylemat. Zdecydował więc położyć się obok niej. Złapał poduszkę z kanapy i ułożył się na łóżku uważając, żeby trzymać się prawej strony. Zdecydowanie nie chciał dotknąć jej ciała, bo nie wiedział do czego jest zdolny, zwłaszcza z nią w tym stroju. Kiedy w końcu ułożył się odpowiednio, powiedział:

- Dobranoc Mac

- Dobranoc Harm.

I zgasiła światło. Harm prze chwile wnikliwie oglądał sufit próbując zapomnieć o cieple, jakie emanowało od jej ciała tak blisko i faktu, że już bardzo długo nie dzielił łóżka z kobietą. Ostatni raz to było w Paragwaju, z Mac... I ona wolała o tym zapomnieć. W końcu odwrócił się do okna, zewnętrzne światła działały na niego jak najlepsza tabletka nasenna.

_Pokój 302_

_Nazajutrz rano...  
_

Harm obudził się czując na sobie delikatne ciepło. Otworzył jedno oko, potem drugie pytając siebie gdzie właściwie jest. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenie poprzedniego wieczoru, poczynając od wiadomości o zaręczynach Mac aż do jej zaproszenia do „platonicznego" dzielenia z nią łóżka. I zdał sobie sprawę, że to ciepło które czuje to nikt inny, jak Mac, ułożona wygodnie na jego klatce piersiowej. Lekko podniósł głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć, ale nie dostrzegł niczego poza masą rozczochranych włosów. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok i nie odważył się mocno oddychać, żeby nie zakłócać jej snu. Było mu bardzo dobrze i mógł szybko przyzwyczaić do odczuwanie tego codziennie. Ale, niestety dla niego, kolejny raz nie zgrali się w czasie. Mac znowu była związana z innym mężczyzną. Tok jego myślenia nagle przerwała Mac, która wygodnie się na nim ułożyła. Harm wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Mac położyła swoją nogę na jego i zamarł, kiedy jej ręka, która nie wiadomo w jaki sposób znalazła się pod jego koszulką, zaczęła delikatnie głaskać jego tors. Harm z trudem przełknął, próbując kontrolować pewną część swojego ciała, kiedy Mac kontynuowała swoją napaść. Koniecznie musiał ją powstrzymać, bo nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, ku swej wielkiej rozpaczy, że bierze go za kogoś innego.

- Mac ?- z trudem wyszeptał Harm

- Hmmmm ? -Odpowiedziała ciągle jeszcze na wpół śpiąc  
- Mac ? – powtórzył trochę głośniej

W tej chwili leżała właściwie całkowicie przytulona do niego, a jej ręce niebezpiecznie wędrowały w stronę jego brzucha, odkrywając inne zakątki.

- Mac, mimo całej przyjemności, jaką sprawiasz mi w tej pozycji, myślę, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś przestała albo wkrótce zupełnie odlecę.

- Ohhh Harm…Harm ?…Harm ! zawołała przerażona Mac

Natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że tors i brzuch, który głaskała nie należą do Claya, i ciało mężczyzny, które towarzyszyło jej, prawie nagiej, przez cała noc zdecydowanie nie było jej narzeczonym. Mac wyskoczyła z łóżka jak oparzona i niczym złapane na gorącym uczynku dziecko, przysunęła się do przeciwległej ściany pokoju zaciskając ręce na sobą, jakby szukając ochrony.  
Miedzy obojgiem adwokatów zapadła ciężka cisza. Mac szukała jakiegoś wytłumaczenia a Harm próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i myślami. W końcu Mac odezwała się pierwsza.  
- Harm, ja...ja... przepraszam.

- Nic się nie stało. Właściwie to nawet zrozumiałe. Brakuje Ci Twojego narzeczonego, spałaś i...

- I się zagubiłam...myślałam, że jestem z Clay'em.

- Dokładnie!

- Zdecydowanie!

- Żadnych dwuznaczności.

- Zgadzamy się w tej kwestii? Koniec nieporozumienia ?

- Koniec.

- Zgoda. Ty zaczynasz od łazienki czy ja ?

- Idę- odpowiedziała Mac zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Mac zniknęła, a Harm opadł z powrotem na poduszkę z długim westchnieniem i wreszcie pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie.

Jedno było pewne: od teraz już zawsze budząc się każdego ranka będzie miał w głowie obraz Sary Mackenzie przytulonej do niego i wszystkich tych uczuć, które wywołała z głębi niego.

Kilka minut później, Mac pojawiła się w pokoju już w mundurze. Harma już nie było, ale zostawił kartkę z informacją, że zszedł wziąć torbę. Wykorzystała ten czas na pozbieranie swoich rzeczy, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

Harm wrócił akurat wtedy, gdy się rozłączyła.

- Kto to był? – zapytał kładąc torbę na łóżku,

- Kewrshaw. To już koniec. Dzięki podsłuchowi u mnie, namierzyli go.

- Możesz za to podziękować Webowi. Jestem pewien, że już wiesz jak to zrobić- stwierdził na wpół smutno, na wpół sarkastycznie.

Mac zaczerwieniała się słysząc Harma, ale wolała nie odpowiadać a Harm kontynuował

- Pójdę się przebrać. Potem możemy przesłuchać tego świadka w sprawie Perkinsa. Możemy zatrzymać się po drodze na śniadanie.

- Ok., przejrzę moje notatki.  
Harm skinął głową zanim wszedł do łazienki. Mac wzięła teczkę i po wysypaniu zawartości na łóżko, zmuszona była przyznać, że akt, o których wspomniała, nie ma.

- Kurcze! Byłam pewna, że je wzięłam przed wyjściem... cholera!   
Mac przypominała sobie, gdzie zostawiła te przeklęte akta i wcale nie uradowało ją, że będzie musiała wytłumaczyć Harmowi gdzie należy ich szukać.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, natychmiast zauważył zmieszanie Mac.

- Jakiś problem?

- Cóż...akta Perkinsa. Nie ma ich. Zapomniałam.

- Nie się nie stało, jest jeszcze wcześnie. Wstąpimy po nie do Ciebie.

- Nie ma ich u mnie

- Dobrze, rozumiem. Wstąpimy więc do Webba

- Tam ich tez nie ma

- W biurze?

- Nie

Harm spojrzał prawie z niepokojem na minę, którą przybrała

- Gdzie, u diabła, je zostawiłaś, Marine?

- W domu- odpowiedziała prawie niesłyszalnym głosem

- W domu? - powtórzył Harm  
- Tak, w domu, który kupiliśmy z Clay'em- powiedziała szybko spuszczając głowę.

Harm zamarł nie pozwalając sobie zapytać czy dobrze zrozumiał to, co właśnie powiedziała. Kiedy znów podniosła na niego wzrok, zrozumiał, że słyszał idealnie.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żebyś się tak dowiedział.

- Wydaje się, ze dowiaduje się wszystkiego o Tobie przez przypadek. A myślałem, że jestem Twoim przyjacielem.

- Ależ jesteś, Harm!

- Wiec dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Mam dość, Mac! Zaręczyny, dom. To są rzeczy, o których mówi się przyjaciołom! To są rzeczy, z których się cieszy, a nie próbuje ukryć jak wstydliwą chorobę! - stracił panowanie na sobą

- Ja...ja przepraszam. Ale jeśli ich potrzebujemy, to akta są właśnie tam. Musimy jechać, żeby się nie spóźnić.

- Czekam na Ciebie w samochodzie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że powiesz mi o narodzinach swojego pierwszego dziecka zanim dorośnie- rzucił ironicznie zraniony Harm znikając w korytarzu.

Mac została przez chwile w pokoju myśląc o rozmowie, którą odbyli. Miał rację. Był jej przyjacielem i nie była wobec niego w porządku. Ale wszystko stawało się bardziej skomplikowane z Harmem, kiedy dotyczyło ich życia prywatnego, albo raczej, kiedy dotyczyło zakochania. Ciężko podniosła się z łóżka, złapała torbę i wyszła, żeby dołączyć do niego w samochodzie.

Kiedy Mac wsiadła do samochodu przez chwilę trwali cicho w bezruchu. W końcu Harm odwrócił się do Mac z miną kogoś, kto na coś czeka i się niecierpliwi. Mac także na niego spojrzała zdezorientowana.

- Co? Czemu nie ruszasz Harm ?  
- Chętnie bym to zrobił, ale wygodniej by było, gdybyś powiedziała do której dzielnicy jedziemy, żeby nie robić kilometrów po nic.

- Oh, głupia jestem. Do Aleksandrii.

Harm rzucił jej niedowierzające spojrzenie

- Aleksandria ? Ciche przedmieście ?

- Tak. Clay i ja postanowiliśmy tam zamieszkać, jest bardziej...

- Wymarłe? – dokończył sarkastycznie Harm

- Spokojne.

Nie da się sprowokować. To wykluczone.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu przekręcił kluczyk. Samochód zapalił i ruszyli z stronę wspomnianej dzielnicy. Minęła jeszcze chwila ciszy, aż Harm wrócił do rozmowy

- To śmieszne. Nie wyobrażam sobie Webba w wielkim rodzinnym domu w uroczej, spokojnej dzielnicy. Raczej myślałem, że zamieszka w przestronnym mieszkaniu w ekskluzywnej dzielnicy, i...

- To ja zaproponowałam dzielnicę Clay'owi- ucięła majątkowe sugestie Harma.

- I on się zgodził?

- Tak. On mnie kocha.

Harmowi przez chwilę zabrakło powietrza, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch. Zaraz jak to powiedziała, Mac pożałowała tego zdania, a już na pewno tonu z jakim go wypowiedziała. „Nie musiałam"- pomyślała. Ale to była prawda i nie było żadnego powodu, żeby tego nie powiedzieć. Jej narzeczony ją kochał, nie musiała się o tym zapewniać i nie było w tym nic złego.

Harm otrząsnął się i zaczął udawać przyjaciela.

- Tym lepiej. Chciałem powiedzieć, że masz prawo żyć, tak jak chcesz. To dobrze.

- Tak. Zresztą zobaczysz, że jest śliczny!

- Nie wątpię, jeśli Ty go wybierałaś...

- Ja- wyszeptała. Ale Clay był ze mną.

- Tak, oczywiście.

- Oprowadzę Cię, jeśli chcesz.

- Nie, innym razem. Mamy mało czasu.

- To fakt...

Harm wcale nie miał ochoty oglądać tego domu. Wcale. W tej chwili oglądanie szczęścia Mac, którego to nie on był przyczyną wydało mu się nie do zniesienia. Na pewno nadejdzie dzień, w którym wejdzie do tego domu...

Znów zapadła cisza, i każde szukało pomysłu na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Zanim go znaleźli, wjechali w dzielnicę.

- Blackbird Street, na prawo

Jechał według instrukcji aż przed dom.

- To ten. Z zielonym dachem.

- Mac, tu są cztery domy z zielonym dachem... To ten bez kwiatków na klombie?

- E, tak, tak... to ten.

Spojrzała na pusty i przygnębiający klomb.

- To dlatego, że jeszcze się nie przeprowadziliśmy  
- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że pułkownik Sara Mackenzie z Korpusu Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych zamierza zająć się ogrodnictwem.

Wyczuła jego skandalizujący ton

- Tak, dlaczego nie. Uważasz, że nie dam sobie rady, Komandorze?

W jej oczach zobaczył wyraz niepowodzenia. Uwielbiał go.

- Nie, nie, absolutnie, proszę pani.  
Wybuchnęła śmiechem. W tej chwili wszystko było tak, jak przed tymi dwoma dniami, kiedy powiedziała, że wychodzi za mąż. Ale Harm wrócił na ziemię, kiedy dodała:  
- I właściwie, dobrze byłoby coś zmienić. W końcu zaczynam nowe życie. A sadzenie kwiatków będzie pierwszym etapem !  
Powiedziała to żartobliwie w dobrym humorze, ale to przypomniało Harmowi, że wychodzi za mąż za mężczyznę... za mężczyznę, którym nie był on. Mężczyznę, którym na dodatek był Webb !  
Ale Mac nie zauważyła zmiany w spojrzeniu Harma i wysiadła z samochodu, żeby pójść poszukać akt.

_N° 310 Blackbird Street  
Kilka minut później…  
_  
Siedząc w samochodzie, Harm zaczął się już powoli niecierpliwić co Mac mogła tam robić tyle czasu. W końcu zdecydował się sam pójść sprawdzić, co ona knuje.. Wysiadł i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi

- Mac ? – zawołał

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, zaczął zwiedzać dom. Chodząc od pokoju do pokoju stwierdzał, że nie ma tu jeszcze żadnych mebli. Choć nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu, ucieszyło go to, bo kołatała mu w głowie myśl, że jeśli nie ma mebli, to nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone.

Mac nie było ani w kuchni, ani w jadalni, także nie w salonie. Musiał w końcu wejść na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się inne pokoje...Jeśli na świecie było jakieś miejsce, w którym nie chciał się znaleźć, to na pewno była to sypialnia przyszłych państwa Webbów.

Rzucił okiem na pierwszy pokój na prawo : to na pewno nie ten, był za mały i cały w róże. „Mam nadzieję, że następną rzeczą, którą usłyszę będzie wiadomość, że oczekuje narodzin dziecka- córki"- pomyślał ironicznie kontynuując wycieczkę.

W końcu znalazł się na środku dużego pokoju, dwie ściany były w kolorze leśnej zieleni, a pozostałe dwie białe i farba była świeża. Mac stała przy oknie, spoglądając przez nie zamyślona. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Harm stał w drzwiach, kiedy znów zawołał :

- Mac... ?

Jakby się nagle obudziła, odwróciła się do niego.

- Harm, przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się i zapomniałam, że czekasz...   
- Zauważyłem

Zaczerwieniła się lekko, a on nonszalancko włożył rękę do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się

- Ładny dom, miałaś rację- przyznał

- Dziękuję. Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze remontu.

- Widziałem. Piękne róże w pokoju gościnnym

Roześmiała się razem z nim

- Tak, bardzo.

- Dziwne...Myślałem, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację Webba, że zlecicie komuś wszystkie prace. Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Webba z pędzlem w ręku

Mac rzuciła mu mroczne spojrzenie

- Zamierzamy coś razem wybudować. To dobry pomysł na początek.

Słysząc uwagę Mac, Harm spiął się. Powiedziała mu to, czego zdecydowanie nie chciał usłyszeć. Słuchanie o przyszłości z Webbem było ostatnią rzeczą, o której chciał słuchać. Zapadła krępująca cisza i w końcu Harm zażartował, żeby ją przerwać :

- Wiesz Mac, ja uwielbiam majsterkowanie !  
Mac skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rzuciła mu badawcze spojrzenie. Harm kontynuował już bardziej z wahaniem :

- Ehhm, chciałem powiedzieć, że mógłbym pomóc.

Harm patrzył na nią zagubiony myśląc, o tym co powiedział, czy nie zdradził się słowem. Mac, mając wątpliwości, przerwała to spojrzenie i zabrała się za zbieranie dokumentów, po które przyjechali, a które nadal leżały na podłodze. Miała nadzieję, że to przerwie tą specyficzną atmosferę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

Harm, zauważając, że jego partnerka nie dała się całkowicie nabrać, skorzystał z okazji, aby zadać jej pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

- Mac ? Wszystko w porządku ? Byłaś bardzo zamyślona, kiedy wszedłem.

- Tak...

- I... ?- naciskał Harm

- I co ?- odpowiedziała nie chcąc odkrywać swoich najgłębszych myśli

- O czym myślałaś ? O sprawie ?- zapytał niewinnie

Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały i zdecydowała, że może najlepiej będzie, jeśli powie swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi prawdę

- O niczym...myślałam tylko, o życiu które mam tu toczyć...Z Clay'em

- Rozumiem

Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała :

- Nie wiem...tylko, że  
- Że nie jesteś pewna, czy naprawdę tego chcesz ?

Szybko dorzuciła :

- Nie, to nie to. Tylko...to będzie dla nas duża zmiana

- Dla nas ?

Zawahała się chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała, lekko speszona :

- Nas trojga ?  
Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę i Harm poczuł, jak otwiera się między nimi przepaść :

- Dom w spokojnej dzielnicy, mąż, pies, urokliwi sąsiedzi...Wymarzone życie większości amerykanów- na pewno tego chcesz ?

- Tak

- Z Webbem ?

- ...

Harm nic już nie dodał, i zwyczajnie, pewny siebie, pokonał dzielące ich kilka kroków. Bez wahania podszedł do niej i ją objął. Zdziwiona Mac, nie poruszyła się nawet i nie powstrzymała się przed zamknięciem oczu, kiedy poczuła delikatny dotyk jego ust na swoich. Harm odsunął swoją twarz od niej i brak jego ciepła spowodował, że otworzyła oczy. Widząc w jej oczach zgodę, ponownie zaczął ją całować.

Tym razem, Mac objęła go za szyję i pocałunek zaczął żyć własnym życiem. Wspierali się na sobie wzajemnie, Harm nie chcąc przestać, a ona właściwie nie wiedząc czego chce.  
Zaczęli mieć kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi, kiedy Harm pogłębił pocałunek. Mac pozwoliła całkowicie prowadzić się swojemu partnerowi i nagle znalazła oparcie na ścianie. Puścił jej usta, żeby przesunąć się do szyi, a ona przechyliła głowę w bok, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Gdzieś w głębi siebie czuła glos sumienia mówiący, że tak nie wolno, ale narazie go odrzuciła, zatapiając się w uczuciach, które wzbudził w niej Harm. Zachęcony rękami Mac, które gładziły jego plecy, odważył się przenieść swej usta na jej ucho i zaczął ssać jego płatek. Z ust Mac wydobył się jęk i Harm zdusił go ponownie całując ją w usta. Gładziła go rękami pod marynarką i nie trzeba było nic więcej, żeby Harm zaczął robić to samo pod jej spódnicą. Czując jego palce na udzie Mac oprzytomniała i zorientowała się, że nadal znajduje się w pokoju, w którym na mieszkać z innym mężczyzną. Z mężczyzną, którego właśnie zaczęła zdradzać.  
- Harm...- powiedziała łapiąc oddech  
Ale Harm nie słysząc cierpienia w jej głosie, kontynuował

- Harm...Przestań !- poprosiła, kładąc rękę na tej jego, która wciąż błądziła coraz wyżej pod jej spódnicą

Harm spojrzał na nią zdziwiony

- Wydawało mi się, że właśnie tego chcesz, Saro ?

- Harm...nie...nie tutaj.

Harm natychmiast przestał i oderwał się od niej gwałtownie. Próbując zapanować na własnym ciałem, przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Widząc milion uczuć na twarzy Mac, zdecydował się na zaryzykowanie- wszystko albo nic. Przysunął się i kładąc rękę na jej twarzy, wyszeptał jej do ucha

- Dziś wieczorem, u mnie o 20. Będę czekał.

Przerwał ich spojrzenie i zaczął odchodzić. Zabrał czapkę, która wisiała na klamce i rzucił wychodząc :

- Czekam na Ciebie w samochodzie. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

Zostawił ją, całkowicie ogłuszoną i dopiero trzaśniecie drzwi sprowadziło ją na ziemie. Oparła się o ścianę i chowając głowę w dłonie, zaczęła analizować to, co się stało i przede wszystkim to, co mogło się stać.

Wychodząc z domu Harm natknął się na sąsiada :

- Hej !

Harm odwrócił się w stronę głosu, który pasował do stereotypu idealnego sąsiada : koło pięćdziesiątki, lekko brzuchaty z sympatycznym uśmiechem. Harm machnął do niego ręką i uśmiechnął się idąc do samochodu. Ale sąsiad nie dał za wygraną i koniecznie chciał się poznać :

- Dzień dobry. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że pozwoliłem sobie lekko przyciąć żywopłot po Pana stronie.

- Dziękuję- wymamrotał Harm

Sąsiad, wyraźnie chciał kontynuować rozmowę, dodał:

- Kilka dnie temu spotkałem pańską czarującą żonę

- To nie moja żona, to moja współpracowniczka

- Oh, przepraszam. Wiec proszę jej przekazać...

- Co ?- zapytał Harm nie zwracając uwagi, na to, co mówił ten człowiek

- O żywopłocie

- Ach tak. Żywopłot. Wybaczy Pan...

I zostawił go na środku alejki idąc do samochodu, żeby poczekać na Mac.

_Biblioteka JAG_

_Tego samego dnia, trochę później...  
_  
Przesłuchanie świadka, które przeprowadzali z Harmem było krótkie i przed lunchem wróciła do biura. W żadnym momencie, Harm nie zrobił żadnej aluzji do tego, co stało się w domu Mac i Mac zastanawiała się, o co chodzi. Najbardziej bezpośredni, jakim zdarzyło się mu być wobec niej i chwilę później, przyjaciel, jakim go zawsze znała. Zastanawiała się czy wyczuł jej wahanie i wątpliwości co do przyszłości z Clay'em. Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko wydawało się jasne, a jeden telefon i kilka godzin w towarzystwie Harma później sprawiły, że znów poczuła się jak w tańcu, który świetnie znała i który kontynuowali od ponad 8 lat... I nic nie można było z tym zrobić. Nawet nie próbowała się skoncentrować , nie przestając patrzeć na zegarek w sali, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się do tej nieszczęsnej godziny spotkania, które wyznaczył Harm. Wiedziała co powinna zrobić- nie pójść! Była zaręczona z mężczyzną, który nie zasługiwał na to, żeby go zdradzać. Ale czy wiedziała co zrobi ? « Oczywiście ! » uśmiechnęła się do siebie. « Oczywiście, że wiesz czego chcesz. Tylko czekasz, żeby pójść i skończyć to, co zaczęliście rano ». Ale co w tym wszystkim robi Clay ? Nie, nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Jej szansa na bycie z Harmem zniknęła dawno temu i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Nie można było wstawiać na szwank jej przyszłości z Clay'em za kilka godzin skradzionego szczęścia w ramionach Harma. Odetchnęła głęboko, zamykając głośno ciężki prawniczy tom, który zdawała się studiować.

- Jakiś problem, Mac ?- zapytał Sturges podnosząc nos znad akt, które czytał

- Nie... Dlaczego ?

- Wydajesz się...zaabsorbowana...Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać ?

- Raczej nie.

- Niech zgadnę- nalegał, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się wygodnie na krześle- Chodzi o Harma ?- zapytał uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Przestań Sturges ! – ucięła Mac

- Co przestać ? – zapytał niewinnie

- Zmuszać mnie do mówienia...doskonale wiesz, że zawsze udaje Ci się zmusić mnie do powiedzenia czegoś, czego nie powinnam... – prosiła Mac, przypominając sobie rozmowę, którą odbyli 2 lata temu.

- Jak chcesz. Myślałem, że wszystko się miedzy Wami ułożyło. Tylko tyle.  
- Ależ tak, wszystko jest w porządku. Przynajmniej tak myślę. Tylko, że... nie wiem...już nie wiem. Wszystko układało się w moim życiu dobrze do wczoraj. Wiedziałam dokładnie, gdzie zmierzam.. i kolejny raz Harm zakwestionował moje decyzje.

- Wiesz co, Mac. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że Wam brakuje porządnej rozmowy. W cztery oczy...  
- Już próbowaliśmy, Sturges- przerwała mu Mac.  
- Mówisz o TEJ rozmowie na promie czy fiasku w Paragwaju ?

Mac spojrzała na niego zastanawiając się, ile on na prawdę wie. Ale on przerwał podejrzenia

- Wiesz, Mac. Harm, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiem więcej niż Ci się wydaje. I szczerze mówiąc, po tym co wyznałaś mi w swoim biurze, z początku nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy opowiedział mi o Waszej rozmowie przy taksówce.

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć wszystko, ja sama nie bardzo mogę w to uwierzyć- zapewniła nieśmiale Mac.

- Więc co ? Nagle go już nie kochasz ?

- Słuchaj, Sturges. Harm ignorował mnie przez lata i nagle wyskakuje z czymś takim, żeby mnie ocalić i rzuca mi swoje uczucia prosto w twarz ! Myślisz, że byłam wtedy w stanie, żeby je przyjąć po tym co właśnie przeszłam ? I tak właściwe, to on nic nie powiedział. Mogłam tylko przypuszczać...

- Dlaczego nie zaproponowałaś, żebyście wrócili do tej rozmowy po powrocie zamiast powiedzieć coś tak nieodwracalnego ?

Mac przerwała na chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała, przypominając sobie, że w pokoju hotelowym to Harm zaproponował przeniesienie tej rozmowy na później...  
- On mi nie zaprzeczył, Sturges. Po tym odwrócił się i zniknął z mojego życia, z naszego życia, na ponad 5 miesięcy...jakby to wszystko, co przeżył, nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Więc szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewna, czy dokonałam złego wyboru...i na dodatek myślę, że wycofał się znowu.  
- Mac, szczerze mówiąc, Webb..

- Clay jest niesamowitym facetem. Kocha mnie i nie boi się, że o tym wiem. Chce zbudować swoje życie za mną  
Sturges westchnął rozczarowany

- Kogo chcesz o tym przekonać, Mac ? Mnie czy siebie ?

Mac nie odpowiedziała a Sturges podniósł się zbierając dokumenty

- Mogę Ci zadać ostatnie pytanie ?

- Dawaj...w tej chwili...

- Nadal go kochasz ?

- Tak- odpowiedziała Mac właściwie bez żadnego wahania.

- Więc się w końcu dogadajcie, zanim być może popełnisz największy błąd swojego życia!  
Mówiąc to , Sturges wyszedł z biblioteki, zastawiając Mac myśląca nad rozmowa, którą właśnie odbyli. Po chwili zdecydowała, że Sturges ma rację i zebrała swoje dokumenty, żeby wyjść. Ten wieczór miał być momentem prawdy.

Trzask drzwi rozległ się w pustym pokoju i wtedy Harm pozwolił sobie na swobodny oddech. Szukał właśnie książki, której potrzebował do napisania swojej mowy końcowej i znalazł o wiele więcej niż się spodziewał.. Jego przyjaciele nie słyszeli, jak wchodził i nie odważył się pokazać, kiedy Sturges rozpoczął rozmowę z Mac. Został za dużym regałem i wysłuchał całej deklaracji Mac. Nie tylko wiedział teraz, co ma mu za złe, ale na dodatek zyskał pewność, że go kocha. Miał wszystkie atuty po swojej stronie. Żeby tylko nie zepsuł wszystkiego tego wieczoru, jeśli tylko Mac do niego przyjdzie.

_Mieszkanie Harma_

_Tego samego wieczoru_

_19 :59_

Harm kończył przygotowania. Chciał, żeby wszytko było idealnie, jeśli Mac uszczęśliwi go swoim przyjściem. Stół był przygotowany, świece zapalone i to nadawało pokojowi intymna atmosferę. W tle było słychać łagodną muzykę, a jedzenie kończyło się gotować. Nie wiedział, na co liczył tego wieczoru, ale wiedział na pewno, że to będzie jego ostatnia szansa. Mac pokazywała swoje szczęście całemu światu, ale jego nie zdołała oszukać. Często miał wątpliwości co do jej związku z Webbem, ale tego poranka, kiedy poczuł, jak drży w jego ramionach, wiedział...

Wiedział, że ma nadal cień szansy, żeby zmieniła zdania.

Takie zachowanie nie było w jego stylu, ale nie miał wyjścia. Denerwował się i nie mógł przestać patrzeć na zegarek, modląc się o tą ostatnią szansę na szczęście. Mattie wiedziała, że kogoś się spodziewa i nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał, jeśli...

Z drugiej strony drzwi, Mac już od dobrych 5 minut przestępowała z nogi na nogę. Kilkakrotnie przechodziła kilka kroków do windy, żeby odejść, to znów wracała zdecydowana pod drzwi. Jej rozmowa ze Sturgesem zniszczyła ostatnie wahania jej ducha, co do przyjścia tego wieczoru do Harma. Gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedziała dlaczego tu jest. Była tu, żeby się dowiedzieć. Dowiedzieć się, czego chce. Musiała się zdecydować, żeby móc iść naprzód. Czy to było takie proste ? W tej chwili była rozdarta miedzy swoje pożądanie do Harma i swoje uczucia do Clay'a. A może raczej powinna powiedzieć, swoją miłość do Harma i swoje przywiązanie do Clay'a ? Już nie nic wiedziała i liczyła na to, że tego wieczoru uzyska odpowiedz.  
W końcu zapukała do drzwi, które prawie natychmiast zostały otwarte przez Harma

- Przyszłaś- wyszeptał, dosłownie zachłystując się jej widokiem.

Widząc sprane jeansy i lekko rozpiętą czarną koszulę, Mac z trudem odetchnęła. Czuła, że roztapia się jak śnieg pod wpływem słońca pod jego gorącym spojrzeniem i zdała sobie boleśnie sprawę, że w tej chwili, może od niej zażądać wszystkiego. W końcu przesunął się, żeby ją wpuścić i Mac, nadal czując się nieswojo, przeszła przez pokój, zdejmują po drodze marynarkę.

- Byłeś pewny, że przyjdę ?- zapytała wskazują na nakryty stół i świece.  
- Nie. To tylko na wszelki wypadek- odpowiedział idąc do kuchni- Rozgość się.

Mac rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie i poszła za nim do kuchni. Usiadła na wysokim taborecie przy barze i zaczęła się nerwowo bawić serwetką, która tam znalazła.

- Napijesz się czegoś- Zapytał Harm patrząc na nią.

Mac zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i znów skoncentrowała się na kawałku materiału. Na usta cisnęło się jej pytanie, ale nie była pewna czy chce je zadać. Choć może to pozwoli się jej w końcu dowiedzieć...Poza tym, właściwie nie wiedziała, czego Harm oczekuje od tego wieczoru, biorąc pod uwagę specyficzny sposób, w który ją zaprosił. Chciał z nią porozmawiać ? Czy może chciał zwyczajnie spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem ? Czy zamierzał wreszcie wyznać swoje uczucia ? A może chciał tylko... ? Na ta ostatnią myśl, uczucie ciepła ogarnęło całe jej ciało i Mac poczuła, że mimowolnie się czerwieni.

- Wszytko Ok ?- zaniepokoił się Harm wyjmując jedzenie z piekarnika, zauważając zmiany, które się w niej dokonują

Mac uśmiechnęła się lekko i zostawiła serwetkę, która się bawiła. Jak mógł o to pytać ? Czy wszytko OK ? „Jestem 36- letnią kobietą, adwokatem, żołnierzem, mam fantastycznych przyjaciół, niedługo poślubię wspaniałego faceta...I może zaraz popełnię największy błąd mojego życia bo...jestem u 40- letniego faceta, bardziej niż pociągającego, adwokata i żołnierza, jak ja, swego czasu pilota, wolnego...od którego w tej chwili nie oczekuję niczego, poza jedna rzeczą...i teraz już to wiem...żeby zabrał mnie na drugi koniec pokoju, tylko kilka kroków, żeby w końcu poczuć, jak dobrze być przez niego kochaną...nawet jeśli to będzie tylko kilka godzin... Wiec jak on może o to pytać ? »  
W końcu podniosła oczy zapytała głosem pozbawionym emocji :

- Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym przyszła ?

Harm na moment odwrócił wzrok. Czekał, kiedy zada mu to pytanie. Wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Ale kolejny raz użył swojej stałej kwestii :

- Myślę, że wiesz dlaczego.  
Serce Mac znów ścisnęło się boleśnie. Ciągle nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Otarła pojawiające się łzy, podniosła się szybko i skierowała do drzwi, nawet nie usiłując wziąć po drodze marynarki.

- Nie powinnam była przychodzić...Pomyliłam się.

Już miała dłoń na klamce, kiedy Harm złapał ją za ramię

- Nie, Saro ! Zostań. Proszę.

Przez chwilę unikali swojego wzroku. Mac prawie wybuchnęła płaczem, ale udało się jej opanować. Harm spojrzał na nią i zwolnił uścisk jaj ramienia. Przesunął rękę na rękę Mac i pogłaskał ją delikatnie

- Proszę- wyszeptał znowu.

- Potrzebuję lepszego powodu, Harm- odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem Mac

Przyciągnął ją za rękę do siebie i kiedy poczuł, jak jej ciało styka się z jego, wziął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją lekko.  
- To jest powód- wyszeptał jej do ucha.  
Mac wstrzymała oddech, koncentrując się całkowicie na czułości, którą włożył w ten gest. Wiedziała, że oczekuje od niego więcej. Chciała, żeby wypowiedział te 2 słowa, które ją uwolnią. Ale kiedy Harm ponownie ją objął, resztki jej przytomności umysłu ulotniły się natychmiast.  
Bardzo szybko pocałunek stał się bardziej zmysłowy. Także bardziej wymagający. Harm puścił jej głowę i jego ręce przesuwały się po ciele Mac, żeby w końcu zatrzymać się w talii. Lekkim ruchem przyciągnął ja mocniej do siebie, żeby głaskać wgłębienie jej pleców. Mac zamruczała czując jak bardzo Harm jej pożąda i pozwoliła swojej ręce przesuwać się bezwładnie pod jego koszulą, głaszcząc jego plecy. Harm zareagował natychmiast na ten gest i pogłębił pocałunek przyciskając ją do drzwi. Zajął się guzikami małego topu, który miała na sobie. Chciał wreszcie odkryć to, co zaprzątało jego ciekawość i czego wcześniej nie mógł zobaczyć na plaży w Sydney. Przerwał pocałunek, żeby odetchnąć, ale także pomyśleć o tym, co właśnie miało się stać. Pozbawił Mac topu, który ukrywał przedmiot jego pożądania. Mac nie zrobiła nic, żeby mu pomóc i tylko kontynuowała całowanie jego szyi i torsu, bo już skończyła rozpinanie jego koszuli. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie przypominając sobie uwagę Kate, która wtedy wcale nie wydawała się jej zabawna.

- Myślę, że jesteś szybszy od Marine, pilocie? - wyszeptała mu Mac prosto do ucha

Harm przestał się na chwile ruszać i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- To nie jest miłe, Marine- roześmiał się

Mac oddała mu uśmiech i zamknęła oczy czując, jak jej top zsuwa się z ramion, kiedy Harm rozpiął go do końca. Czekała na pierwszy dotyk jego palców na jej skórze i nie mogła opanować drżenia, kiedy to się stało. Czubkami palców głaskał jej dekolt uwypuklony przez biustonosz, jakby nie ważył się odpakować prezentu, który dostał. Ten prosty gest przeniósł Mac do innego świata i kiedy jego usta zastąpiły palce, wypowiedziała jego imię. Złapała za rękawy jego koszuli, którą ciągle miał na sobie i chciała ją zdjąć, ale jego ręce, które opierały się na jej biodrach stanęły jej na drodze. Harm nadal delikatnie całował jej skórę wokół materiału, tym razem przy ramiączkach. Nagle pocałował jej szyję i Mac, mrucząc znów jego imię, przesunęła ręce na jego pośladki i przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie. Mimo dzielących ich nadal ubrań, Harm poczuł jakby przebiegło przez niego wyładowanie elektryczne przyciskając go mocno do Mac. Ona tez to poczuła i w końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Można było w nich wyczytać pożądanie i pasję, która zaczynała ich przytłaczać. Mac chciała ponownie wziąć twarz Harm w swoje dłonie, ale on potrzasnął głowa przecząco. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z kim jest i gdzie jest. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby to się tak stało. Jeśli to miał być ten jedyny raz z Mac, to musi być idealny. Nie chciał kochać się z nią w taki sposób, przy jakiś drzwiach w mieszkaniu. I to, co zamierzał zrobić, to natychmiast zmienić miejsce. Mac patrzyła na niego zakłopotana ale przede wszystkim przerażona, czy przypadkiem nie zmienił zdania. Przesłał jej zachęcający uśmiech i czule, nic nie mówiąc, przełożył ręce pod jej kolanami. W chwili, gdy zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, pocałował ją lekko i pokonał te kilka kroków dzielące ich od jego sypialni...

_Mieszkanie Harma_

_Następnego dnia rano  
_  
Mac nie spała już od kilku chwil i czekała teraz, żeby początek dnia nie przeniósł jej do rzeczywistości. Chciała jeszcze przez kilka chwil cieszyć się ciepłem ciała, które leżało obok niej, zanim będzie musiała zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swojego czynu. Przez moment kusiło ją, żeby opuścić mieszkanie Harma, zanim on się obudzi, ale unikanie go nie było żadnym wyjściem. Myślała, że po tym wieczorze i po tej nocy będzie już znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania, ale przeciwnie- czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona niż wczoraj wieczorem.

Harm nic nie mówił. Czy ta noc była dla niego równie ważna, jak dla niej czy tylko chciał zaspokoić swoje pożądanie i teraz chciał tylko zająć się czymś innym ? Teraz, kiedy prawda o tym, co zrobiła stanęła przez nią w pełnym świetle wschodzącego słońca, nie mogła już powstrzymać łez. Zdradziła mężczyznę, którego kochała i który chciał ją poślubić. Ale jaka żoną będzie jeśli nie potrafi oprzeć się pierwszemu uśmiechowi Harma ? Czy była warta Clay'a ? Jej życie naprawdę było totalnie pokręcone. Czemu niektóre rzeczy nie mogą być proste ?  
Poczuła, że Harm poruszył się lekko obok niej i zacieśnił uścisk. Jego ręka gładziła jej brzuch, a jego oddech pogłębiał się. Wiedziała, że się budzi i starała się jak najmocniej kontrolować swoje łzy i swój oddech. Ręka Harma gładziła teraz jej pierś i miała ochotę poddać się emocjom, które się w niej rodziły. Chciała tego, ale nie mogła. Nie wolno jej było.

- Dzień dobry- wyszeptał jej Harm do ucha

Za wszelką ceną Mac chciała odsunąć się od niego. Poczuł jej opór i rozluźnił objęcie.  
- Dobrze spałaś ?- zapytał

- Hmmm, dzień dobry.

Między kochankami zapadła cisza, jakby oddzielała ich wielka przepaść. Mac zamknęła ją kładąc rękę na tej jego, która cały czas leżała nieruchomo na jej piersi i zdjęła ją.

- Muszę juz iść- powiedziała wstając, nie patrząc na niego i zawijając się w prześcieradło, żeby ukryć swoją nagość.

- Saro, proszę cię, porozmawiaj ze mną- błagał Harm- powiedź mi co jest nie tak.

Z ust Mac wydobył się krótki śmiech i odwróciła się do niego. Harm nagle musiał spojrzeć w twarz, po której spływały łzy i to bardzo go poruszyło.

- Saro, ja...

- Nie Harm. Nie zaczynaj czuć się winny. Nie masz żadnego powodu. To tylko ja jestem winna.

- Wydawało mi się, że do tego co się stało potrzeba dwojga...

- Tak, ale to nie Ty będziesz się żenił...

Harm, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, nagle zaczął interesować się materacem. Rozumiał, jak musiała się czuć i szczerze mówiąc, myślał, że po takiej nocy, nie będzie miała już żadnych wątpliwości i zostawi Clay'a. Niezależnie od tego, że ten ostatni był jego przyjacielem, miał nadzieję, że wybierze jego. Ale reakcja Mac obudziła jego wątpliwości. W końcu podniósł głowę i napotkał jej smutne spojrzenie. Ich oczy spotkały się nagle. Harm chciał sprawić, żeby zrozumiała to, czego z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Mac westchnąwszy przerwała spojrzenie i nagle w ciszy zaczęła przyglądać się pustym opakowaniom po prezerwatywach, które stanowiły dowód namiętnej nocy, którą dzielili.  
- Najgorsze- kontynuowała- jest to, że Sadik miał rację.

Harm rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, a ona mówiła dalej, ze łzami płynącymi po twarzy :

- Nie jestem nikim innym, tylko dziwką.

- Saro- zaprzeczył Harm.

- Nie. Miał rację- powiedziała podnosząc rękę, żeby mu przerwać- kim jestem, jeśli zdradzam mężczyznę, który mnie kocha ? Kim jestem, jeśli wskakuję do łóżka innego, kiedy tylko on się odwróci ?

Mac wstrząsana płaczem usiadła przy łóżku, twarzą do Harma, który siedział cicho nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

- Kim jestem, jeśli przybiegam na Twoje kiwnięcie palcem ?  
Harm położył delikatnie rękę na jej ramieniu, żeby ją uspokoić, ale szloch Mac wzmógł się i już nie wytrzymała

- Nienawidzę Cię, Harm. Nie kocham Cię !- krzyczała

Zaczęła walić pięściami w jego pierś nadal płacząc.

- Nie kocham Cię...nie kocham Cię.

Harm ze złamanym sercem wziął ją w ramiona, żeby ją przytulić, ale szybko ich usta znów się spotkały i pożądanie ogarnęło ich na nowo, choć Mac nadal powtarzała, jakby miała przekonać sama siebie :

- Nie kocham Cię...nie kocham Cię...


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Mieszkanie Mac

Trzy tygodnie później...

Po tej krótkiej miłosnej wstawce życie powróciło do normalności. No może normalność to określenie trochę na wyrost. Nie rozmawiali o tym, co się wydarzyło i w biurze, poza kilkoma małymi incydentami, zachowywali się bardzo oficjalnie. Ale nie można było powiedzieć tego samego, kiedy przychodził wieczór...

Spotykali się bez planowania tego. Zaczęło się od Harma, który pojawił się w drzwiach Mac kilka dni po pamiętnym poranku i bez słowa, znaleźli się w sypialni kochając się. Następny razem przyszła kolej na Mac. Nigdy się nie umawiali, ale zawsze się spotykali. Mac nie miała żadnych wiadomości o Clay'u od prawie miesiąca i za każdym razem kiedy dzwonił, czuła się bardzo źle, gorzej niż zawsze. Miała wyrzuty sumienia za to, co mu zrobiła i kiedy dzwonił za każdym razem było jej trudnej zachować ten sam ton, co poprzednio. Kiedy się rozłączał, pogardzała sobą tak, ze chciało Się jej wymiotować. To, czego nie wiemy, nie sprawia nam bólu. Może temu, kogo oszukujemy, ale nie temu, kto oszukuje. Właściwie nigdy nie płakała, odkładając na później te niepożądane uczucia. Będzie jeszcze miała dużo czasu na wylewanie łez. Ale jej spojrzenie nie było już takie samo. Jak już niezliczona ilość razy wcześniej, utraciło swój figlarny blask. Nawet w obecności Harma, nawet kiedy dali upust swojemu pożądaniu i miłości, kiedy zajrzało się głębiej, można było w nim wyczytać smutek i desperację.

Tak wiec znajdowała otuchę w swoim związku z Harmem, odkładając na później analizowanie tego, co zrobiła. Chciała cieszyć się chwilą, na ile tylko było to możliwe. Albo przynajmniej próbowała...

Jeżeli chodzi o Harma, zachowywał się podobnie, mając nadzieje ostatecznie przekonać ją, żeby zaufała ich wspólnej przyszłości. Dokładnie wiedział , iż wystarczy, żeby wypowiedział te dwa słowa, aby uregulować definitywnie sprawę. Ale ciągle nie miał tyle odwagi, co było żenujące dla mężczyzny w jego wieku i na jego stanowisku.

W końcu zwyczajem stało się, że spotykali się u jednego albo drugiego. Mało ze sobą rozmawiali, ciesząc się zwyczajnym byciem razem. Za każdym razem, kiedy w jakiś sposób rozpoczynała się dyskusja o ich przyszłości, Mac ucinała ją szybko w taki, albo inny sposób. Dzisiejszego wieczoru byli tu, obejmując się wzajemnie na sofie Mac. Skończyli niedawno obiad i rozkoszowali się uspokajającą ciszą. Mac bawiła się palcami Harma skrzyżowanymi z jej, kiedy nagle odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Powiedz mi to.  
Harm spojrzał na nią oniemiały  
- Co Ci powiedzieć ?

- Że mnie kochasz- oświadczyła zwyczajnie prostując się

Harm przestał głaskać jej dłoń i zaczął się w nią wpatrywać

- ...

- Powiedz to !- zaśmiała się

Widząc, że zrobiła z tego zabawę, Harm rozluźnij się trochę

- Nigdy się do tego nie przyznam- odpowiedział śmiejąc się  
- Ale nic nie mówiąc i tak to robisz- podsumowała, układając się wygodniej w jego ramionach.

Harm uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i pocałował ją w rękę. Powrócili do ciszy, zatapiając się w poczuciu błogości, które płynęło z samego faktu trzymania się w ramionach.   
Kiedy Mac odwróciła się, żeby objąć Harma, otaczająca ich rozkosz została przerwana pukaniem do drzwi. Usiedli prosto bardzo zdziwieni. Mac nikogo się nie spodziewała. I ponieważ nie miała ochoty z nikim się spotkać, pokazała Harmowi, żeby się nie ruszał i zignorował pukanie. W końcu ten ktoś odejdzie i Mac pomyślała, nie ma żadnego powodu odkładać tego, co właśnie zaczęła robić. Ale kiedy znów delikatnie się objęli, z drugiej strony drzwi rozległ się głos

- Saro ?- zawołał głos Clay'a- Saro, kochanie, to ja.

Momentalnie znieruchomieli, serce Mac zaczęło bić szybciej. Ogarnęła ja panika i odskoczyła od Harma. Rozglądała się wokół próbując zobaczyć, co może się wydać Clay'owi podejrzane. Ubrania : nie pogniecione ; stół : nie zostało nic, co mogłoby sugerować romantyczną kolację ; Harm : żadnych śladów szminki ; łóżko : niepościelone. Niepościelone ! Faktycznie zaczęli od końca : najpierw deser, potem obiad...Widząc panikę w jej oczach, Harm podszedł do niej i powiedział szeptem :

- Jeśli zapyta, powiedź mu, że nie pościeliłaś rano. Uspokój się i nic nie zauważy.

Sam nie wierzył w to, co robi : radzi jej, jak ukryć przed Webbem jej związek z nim !

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, żeby się uspokoić i pokazała Harmowi, żeby usiadł przy stole w kuchni. Wzięła z sypialni kupkę akt i położyła ją obok niego, żeby sprawić wrażenie, że właśnie skończyli jeść po przejrzeniu akt.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi Webb zaczął się zastanawiać czy ona jest w środku albo czy nie jest na niego zła, że coś zrobił, albo czegoś nie zrobił.

- Saro ? Jesteś tam, wszystko dobrze ?

- Tak, już idę.

Otworzyła szeroko drzwi, uśmiechając się otwarcie

- Clay ! - powiedziała obejmując go

- Saro, jak mi cię brakowało.

Pocałował jej włosy

- Miesiąc bez czucia Cię przy mnie, miesiąc bez dotykania Cię...

- Clay, przestań, nie jesteśmy sami !

Próbowała zrobić z tego żart, ale w głębi, była śmiertelnie zawstydzona. Clay popatrzył na nią pytająco

- Harm jest w kuchni, pracowaliśmy...nad sprawą...Rodrigueza.  
Harm, który, ku swemu niezadowoleniu, słyszał to wszystko, wyszedł z kuchni z papierami w ręku. Szybko się zorientował, że to nie były te akta, ale wziął je, żeby Webb zdał sobie sprawy z kłamstwa. Niezależnie od tego, że było to dokładnie odwrotnością tego, na co miała ochotę, powiedział:

- Cześć Webb. Idę, zastawię Was. Mam nadzieję, że Twoja misja skończyła się dobrze. Mac, wrócimy do tego rano.

Odpowiedziała mu potwierdzając skinieniem głowy i wyszedł, zostawiając Mac samą z Webbem. W sytuacji, której tak właściwie nie chciała się znaleźć.

- Oh jak dobrze Cię znów widzieć, Saro. Już Ci mówiłem jak bardzo mi Cię brakowało ?

- Tak

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją popychając na sofę

- Usiądźmy. Wiesz, podczas naszej rozłąki wiele myślałem o naszym małżeństwie i ...

- Myślałeś o naszym małżeństwie podczas misji ? Już nie chcesz się ze mną ożenić ?- zapytała spanikowana

- Nie ! Ale co Ty mówisz kochanie, dlaczego miałbym już Cię nie chcieć ?

- Nie wiem, tylko, że...  
Odwróciła wzrok, żeby nie wykrzyczeć tego, co miała w głowie : « Bo nie jestem Ciebie warta, oszukiwałam Cię od trzech tygodni ! ». Była na siebie wściekła, ale nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. W jednej chwili chciała rozstać się z Harmem, żeby wszystko uprościć, ale w następnej nie chciała, żeby to się skończyło. I w obecnej sytuacji wydawało się jej nie do pomyślenia zrezygnować z życia z Webbem.  
Ten ostatni przyglądał się jej z naciskiem, czekając aż skończy zdanie. Widząc, ze nie zamierza tego zrobić, zawołał ją cicho, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę

- Saro.. ?  
Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Bez słowa wzięła go za rękę i podniosła się prowadząc go za sobą do sypialni. Nie mogła dłużej znieść bycia czule kochaną przez Webba na sofie, która była jeszcze ciepła po jej kochanku. Poza tym, to pozwalało jej uniknąć kontynuowania rozmowy z nim i to był dobry sposób, żeby uciec myślom, jak źle się czuje w obecności Webba.

Mieszkanie Mac  
Następnego dnia rano

Mac przygotowywała właśnie śniadanie, kiedy Webb się obudził. W przeciwieństwie do niej, spędziła okropną noc, nie będąc w stanie zasnąć. Przytłoczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości. Ale bardzo się starała, żeby wszytko wyglądało dobrze.

- Hmm, czuję tosty !- dobiegły ją pierwsze słowa Webba. Tosty, dżem, jajka i jestem gotów do walki !

Mówiąc to podszedł do niej i zamknął ją w swych ramionach. Mac uwolniła się umiejętnie

- Uważaj, rozleje sok.

- Jeśli tak ma być codziennie rano, muszę zdecydowanie częściej tu bywać.

- Tak, musisz- wymamrotała przez zęby

- Co ?

- Nic. Siadaj i jedź, zanim wystygnie.

Zrobił tak i odpowiedział drocząc się

- Tak mamo !

Widać było, że ma dobry humor. I wiedział dlaczego- znalezienie się w ramionach swojej narzeczonej po miesiącu pobytu za granicą mogło uczynić człowieka szczęśliwym. Niezależnie od tego, że zdawał sobie sprawę z lekko dziwnego zachowania Mac. Nagle odległa i czymś zaabsorbowana. Położył to na karb ich długiej rozłąki.

Wziął czekoladkę i dodał :

- Mówiąc o mamie, zadzwoniłem do niej wczoraj idąc tutaj. Powiedziała mi, że dzwoniła do Ciebie kilka razy w sprawie ślubu.

- O tak, zamęczyła mnie ! Właściwie dzwoniła każdego dnia, żeby sprawdzić gdzie jestem z przygotowaniami. Próbowałam ją przekonać, że czekam na Twój powrót, ale jakbym mówiła do ściany !

- Oh, przepraszam kochanie. Spróbuje z nią porozmawiać. Swoja drogą, musimy się z tym pospieszyć, kiedy tu jestem.

- Oczywiście...- przytaknęła, łykając sok

Webb kontynuował, nie zauważając napięcia Mac

- Poprosiła mnie, żebym Cię zapytał czy może z Tobą pójść, kiedy będziesz przymierzać suknie ślubne

Odstawiła pusta szklankę, zaskoczona i rozstrojona tym, co powiedział. Suknia ślubna...  
- Co ? Nie uważasz, ze jest jeszcze za wcześnie na suknię ?

- Hm, nie. Nie chcemy przeciągać narzeczeństwa w nieskończoność. Prawda ?

Spojrzał na nią znacząco. Odwróciła głowę sięgając po słoik dżemu, odpowiadając tak, jak chciał usłyszeć

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie

- Dobrze...  
Przesunął swoje krzesło bliżej niej, tak, żeby mógł ją pogłaskać

- Bo nie chce dłużej czekać, żebym mógł powiedzieć, że jestem mężem najpiękniejszego żołnierza na planecie. Chciałbym, żebyśmy już przeprowadzili się do naszego domu, i chce się budzić każdego ranka z Tobą...

Mac czuła się naprawdę źle. Walczyła z sobą, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Przeczuwając, co zamierzał powiedzieć dalej, wstała gwałtownie i zapytała :

- Chcesz jeszcze jednego tosta ?

Ale było już za późno, zaczął już wymawiać te trzy słowa, które tak bardzo chciała wydusić z Harma- « Kocham Cię, Saro ».  
Tylko właśnie teraz ona absolutnie nie miała ochoty ich usłyszeć. Nie chodzi o to, że nic dla niej nie znaczyły. Wręcz przeciwnie, bała się tego uczuciowego koktajlu Mołotowa, który wyzwoliły w niej w tej chwili. Bolesna świadomość, że zdradziła kogoś, kto był jej drogi, jej wyrzuty sumienia, jej smutek, a jednocześnie wszystkie jej uczucia do Clay'a

Przytulił ja

- Nie.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i posadził na kolanach

- Ok, wszytko jest w porządku. Niw wiem dlaczego się tak zachowujesz, ale nie musisz tego tak bardzo okazywać.

- Chodzi o to, że...Obiecałam sobie, że kiedy wrócisz...ułożymy wszytko...chciałam, żeby wszytko było...

- Idealnie ?

- Tak.

To nie było kłamstwo. Naprawdę tego chciała, od trzech tygodni.  
- Ależ jest.  
I pocałował ją czule. Mac zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła zalać się falą czułości, którą przekazał jej Clayton Webb. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zadumy.

Niestety to miało skutek negatywny. Znów przypomniała sobie wydarzenia poprzednich trzech tygodni i przede wszystkim to, jak bardzo sobą pogardzała. Podniosła się tak samo szybko, jak poprzednio wstała z krzesła.

- Muszę iść do pracy.

- Teraz ?- zapytał zdziwiony Webb

- Tak, spóźnię się

Mac nagle zaczęła się bardzo spieszyć do wyjścia

- Ale.. mam dzień dla siebie i pomyślałem, że może mogłabyś zadzwonić i powiedzieć, ze jesteś chora i tym sposobem moglibyśmy spędzić dzień razem. Moglibyśmy popracować trochę nad naszym domem, zorientować się co chciałbyś tam zmienić...

Wstał, żeby dołączyć do niej w drzwiach kuchni. Złapał ja i rzucił seksowne spojrzenie, które w normalnym przypadku, roztapiało Mac i dorzucił :

- I może moglibyśmy « zainaugurować » dom...

Pochylił się, żeby ją objąć za szyje, ale niestety ona nie była gotowa na tę czułą chwilę. Odsunęła go, starając się zrobić to jak najmniej brutalnie, choć w duchu krzyknęła, żeby się odsunął i najszybciej jak można uciekła. Zdziwił się, jak chłodno mu odpowiedziała :

- Niemożliwe. Mam dzisiaj rozprawę.

To było kłamstwo. A ona nienawidziła okłamywać Clay'a. Jak na jej gust robiła to za często. Webb westchnął z rezygnacją. Mac ruszył juz w stronę wieszaka.

- Więc wróć najszybciej jak będzie można !  
- Hmm, tak, tak.

Wzięła już płaszcz i prawie wychodziła

- Saro !

Zatrzymała się nagle. Wątpiła, że to będzie takie proste

- A co do mojej mamy ?

Jego mamy ? Co z jego mamą ? Mac, która tak właściwie nie słuchała Webba, była totalnie zagubiona.

- Co z Twoja mamą ?

- Może z Tobą iść po suknię czy nie ? Wiem, ze nie zawsze jest z nią łatwo i ślub może ją stresować bardziej niż Ciebie, ale to sprawiłoby jej prawdziwą przyjemność. Nie ma córki, wiec nigdy nie będzie miała takiej okazji a Ty już mogłaś poprosić Harriet, żeby z tobą poszła, żebyś nie była całkiem sama...

- Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałam Harriet...

- Nie powiedziałaś swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, że wychodzisz za mąż ?- zapytał zdziwiony Webb

- Euh, nie...Czekałam, aż tu będziesz, żebyśmy to ogłosili razem...

Z całego serca miała nadzieję, ze zaakceptuje to kłamstwo...i udało się.

- Ach tak. OK.

Z oporem dorzuciła :

- Jutro są urodziny ich najstarszego syna, więc możemy im to powiedzieć...

- To wspaniały pomysł, kochanie !

Przestraszona patrzyła, jak znów się do niej zbliża. Przytulił ją delikatnie, a ona jeszcze szybciej podeszła do drzwi.

- Zadzwonię do Twojej mamy, jak już ustalimy datę. W kwestii sukni. Ale teraz już naprawdę muszę iść. Cześć !

Zanim zdążył zareagować, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Pokiwał głową, tłumacząc sobie, że chyba faktycznie nie chciała się spóźnić, i wrócił do śniadania.

Ze swojej strony, Mac parła się o ścianę, żeby nie upaść. Nie sądziła, że ta sytuacja będzie tak nie do zniesienia. Nienawidziła się za sprawianie Webbowi cierpienia, niezależnie od tego, że nie zdawał sobie z niczego sprawy i wydawał się całkiem szczęśliwy. I ona tez byłaby z nim szczęśliwa, gdyby nie ciągłe wyrzuty sumienia i uczucie, że go zdradza. Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę czułości w stosunku do Clay'a. Nie chciała go zostawiać. I go nie zostawi. Tak zdecydowała! Ale nagle w jej myślach pojawił się Harm. Harm...kochała go naprawdę mocno...Jego też nie chciała zostawić ! Nie wiedziała co ma robić, którego wybrać. Czy wolno jej było, nie, czy mogła, prowadzić tą podwójną grę ? Czy była do tego zdolna ? Ciągle zadawała sobie to pytanie.

Otrząsnęła się i zdecydowała, że będzie się dręczyć później. Odsunęła od sobie te myśli i wsiadła do windy, żeby w końcu wyjść.

Dom Robertsów  
Urodziny małego AJ

Trzymając się za ręce, Mac i Clay szli alejką do drzwi wejściowych. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pokazywali się razem jako para i Mac była całkiem mocno zdenerwowana. Musiała się zmierzyć z obserwacja przez przyjaciół i współpracowników, pytaniami, a przede wszystkim z bliskością Harma i zrobić to tak, jakby nic się nie stało. To wydawało się być ponad jej siły. Co do Clay'a- czuł się dumny, że to właśnie jemu udało się podbić serce Sary Mackenzie i bardzo miał ochotę móc pokazać publicznie swoje szczęście.  
Clay zapukał do drzwi, i czekają aż się otworzą, uścisnął mocniej rękę Mac, zęby dodać jej odwagi i pocałował ją lekko.

- Wszystko się dobrze ułoży, kochanie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy Harriet, z talerzem w ręku, otworzyła drzwi.

- Dzień dobry Pani, Panu- rzuciła skinąwszy głową w stronę Clay'a, zauważając przy okazji ich splecione dłonie.

- Harriet !- zastrofowała ją Mac- co Ci mówiłam !

- Przeprasza, siła przyzwyczajenia...jesteście prawie pierwsi. Bud jest w ogrodzie próbując rozpalić grilla z małym AJ, co jak wiecie, nie jest prostym zadaniem. A komandor...ups, Harm jest w salonie z Jimmy'im. Rozgłoście się, ja będę w kuchni.

- Pomóc ci ?- zapytała Mac

- Nie, dziękuję. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zaraz do Was dołączę.   
Kiedy Mac i Clay szli do salonu, Harriet idąc do kuchni przyglądała się im zamyślona. Ciężko były jej wyobrazić sobie małżeństwo tych dwojga. Zawsze myślała, jak wszyscy inni, że Harm i Mac w końcu się odnajdą. Ale życie ułożyło się inaczej i lepiej będzie, jeśli przyzwyczai się do tej myśli. W końcu Clayton Webb nie musi być taki zły, jeżeli Mac go wybrała i jeśli był przyjacielem Harma.  
Znaleźli Harma siedzącego spokojnie na sofie i bawiącego się z małym Jimmy'im na jego kolanach. Całkowicie pochłonięty swoim zajęciem, nie słyszał jak weszli. Clay przyglądał się temu z ironicznym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Mac poczuła, że mięknie jej serce...

- Nigdy nie mam aparatu, jak jest potrzebny !- rzucił Clay- Co za widok ! Wielki Harmon Rabb JR zamieniony w nianię !

Harm szybko podniósł głowę i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z parą, która nadal trzymała się za ręce.

- Chcesz spróbować Clay ?- zapytał ironicznie Harm

- Za mały dla mnie- odpowiedział wyciągając rękę do Harma  
Mac rzuciła zdziwione spojrzenie na Clay'a, kiedy Harm odwzajemniał uścisk dłoni. Potem skinął głową do Mac.

- Mac

- Harm

Na moment między 3 dorosłych zapanowała dziwna cisza, jakby każde z nich zastanawiało się co powiedzieć. W pokoju rozlegało się tylko gaworzenie Jimmy'ego. To fakt, że sytuacja była lekko dziwna. Pracowali razem, znali się dobrze, żeby nie powiedzieć intymnie, ale ta sytuacja była dla nich nowa. Dwoje z nich w tej chwili stanowiło już oficjalnie parę, a żadne nie wiedziało co z tym zrobić. Clay wiedział, że Harm, żywił, albo nadal żywi, pewne uczucia do Sary. Harm czuł się, jakby grał w jakimś ulicznym przedstawieniu pod tytułem « Mąż, żona i kochanek » Co do Mac, on już zupełnie nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Była jakby przywiązana za rękę do Clay'a, ale bała się, że jej ciało lub oczy zdradzą, że potajemnie była połączona z Harmem.

- Co chciałbyś zrobić z tym zdjęciem, Clay ?- zapytał w końcu Harm.

- Nie wiem. Może pomogłoby mi, jeśli znów poprosisz mnie o jakąś przysługę- odpowiedział Clay wymijająco   
- Nie wiem jakie znaczenie mogłoby mieć moje zdjęcie z dzieckiem, ale jeśli tak mówisz...- żartował Harm

- Po prostu to trochę dziwne w związku z Tobą. Tylko tyle.

- Naprawdę ? Wiesz, Clay- rzucił Harm, patrząc z naciskiem na Mac- Jestem na to bardziej gotowy niż Ci się wydaje.

- Gotowy na co ?- zapytał Clay, siadając w fotelu i sadzając sobie Mac na kolanach.

- Żeby mieć dziecko- odpowiedział Harm zatrzymując wzrok na ręce Clay'a, która władczo głaskała udo Mac.

- Wiesz, Rabb. Są tacy, którzy są do tego stworzeni, i tacy, którzy nie. Zawsze umieszczałem Cię w drugiej kategorii, ale wydaje mi się, ze się pomyliłem.

Ta rozmowa i miejsce, w którym się znajdowała sprawiały, że Mac czuła się bardo nieswojo i szybko uwolniła się z objęć Webba.  
- Zostawiam Was z Waszą rozmowa o dzieciach, chłopaki- powiedziała, starając się, aby zabrzmiało to lekko- Idę sprawdzić czy Harriet nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy.  
- Wróć szybko, kochanie- odpowiedział Clay chwytając ja za rękę

Mac spojrzała zawstydzona na Harma, któremu aż podskoczyło serce, i dodała dla Clay'a :

- Nie będę długo  
Obaj mężczyźni odprowadzili ja wzrokiem, kiedy wychodziła

- Ona jest niesamowita- stwierdził Clay.

- Nie wątpię- odpowiedział Harm skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Jimmy'im.

- Wiesz Harm. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem dlaczego Wy nigdy...To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć...nie próbowałeś z nią

- Kto ci powiedział, że nie próbowałem ?- odpowiedział Harm patrząc znacząco

- Ach tak ?-powiedział Clay bardzo chcąc usłyszeć ciąg dalszy

Harm wsadził Jimmy'ego do kojca i odwrócił się do Clay'a zmieniając temat

- Więc, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, Ty należysz do tej drugiej kategorii

- Słucham ?

- Do tych, którzy nie są stworzeni, żeby mieć dzieci

Clay, rozczarowany, że Harm nie chce wgłębić się w poprzedni temat, odetchnął głęboko.

- Nie, to zdecydowanie nie dla mnie.

- Nigdy ?- dopytywał się Harm

- Szczerze..., biorąc pod uwagę to, czym się zajmuje, Harm, myślisz, że to byłoby mądre? Przeszedłem to z moim ojcem i nie życzę tego nikomu innemu. Poza tym płacz, pieluchy, choroby...ufff. Rzadko jestem na miejscu, wiec jeśli już jestem w domu chciałbym się cieszyć tym czasem...a zwłaszcza moją żoną.

- Rozmawiałeś o tym z Mac ?

- Nie...tak naprawdę to nie. Ale czy to ważne ? Jeśli się kochamy...

- Wiesz, ze ona najbardziej ze wszystkiego chce kiedyś zostać mamą ?

- Naprawdę ? Nie, nigdy mi o tym nie mówiła. Więc pewnie to nie jest dla niej aż tak ważne.

Zapadła długa cisza, a Harmowi zrobiło się bardzo żal Mac. Wiedział, ze jej największym pragnieniem jest mieć dziecko. Ale jeśli zdecyduje się na związek z Clay'em, dowiedział się dziś, że ryzykuje, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Chyba, że zrobi mu dziecko za plecami, ale to nie w jej stylu. Chyba, że nie wybierze jego...

Clay zastanawiał się nad rozmową z Harmem. Sara chciała mieć dziecko i nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała. Zdecydowanie musieli o tym porozmawiać, bo mimo nonszalanckiego tonu, jaki przyjął w rozmowie z Harmem, czuł, że to może stać się przeszkodą w jego małżeństwie z Sarą.

Mac została przez Harriet odesłana z powrotem do salonu i bardzo zdziwiona wysłuchała deklaracji Clay'a. I coś się w niej złamało. Mężczyzna, którego zamierzała poślubić, nie chciał mieć dzieci. To dawało jej idealną wymówkę, żeby z nim zerwać, kiedy pojawi się ten temat i żyć wolno ze swoją miłością do Harma. Ale to nie było w jej stylu. Czuła coś do Clay'a i nie mogła tego zignorować. Przed podjęciem decyzji musiała rozważyć wszystkie aspekty tej sytuacji. Ale jeśli Clay nie da jej dziecka to będzie musiał dać jej dużo więcej.  
Trójka dorosłych została oderwana od swoich myśli przez małe jasne tornado, które wpadło do salonu.

- Ciocia Mac ! Ciocia Mac ! wołał mały chłopiec rzucając się jej w ramiona.

Objęła go mocno z całego serca i skierowała się w stronę dwóch mężczyzn.

- Więc co, olbrzymie ? Jak to jest mieć 5 lat ?

- Nijak- odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami- ale tata i mama kupili mi rower ! Chcesz zobaczyć ?

- Oh oczywiście. Zaraz pójdziemy, dobrze ?- odpowiedziała stawiając go na ziemi

- Dobrze- odparł lekko zawiedzony widząc, że kieruje się w stronę kojca Jimmy'ego

- A kto to jest ?- zapytał wskazując palcem Clay'a

Popatrzyli się na siebie niepewnie i Mac podeszła do Clay'a

- To jest Clayton. Mój narzeczony. I nie pokazuje się palcem, AJ.

Chłopiec potarł nos, jakby się zastanawiał i zawołał :

- Twój narzeczony ? Jak Twój ukochany ?

- Tak, jeśli tak wolisz. Mój ukochany.

AJ zamilkł i wodził wzrokiem od Clay'a do Harma, w końcu spoglądając na Mac. Nabrał powietrza i z cała niewinnością dziecka zapytał :

- Ale ja myślałem, że to wujek Harm jest Twoim ukochanym ?

Clay spojrzał pytająco na Mac, która zacisnęła usta. Harm nie mógł się powstrzymać, śmiejąc się w środku i zastanawiając się jak jego Marine z tego wybrnie.

- Cóż AJ, nie. Widzisz, wujek Harm i ja jesteśmy...tylko przyjaciółmi.

- Aha- przyjął to zawiedzony AJ- Ale...

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi i natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie tematem.

- To wujek AJ ! Idę !

Pobiegł do drzwi zostawiając pozostałą trójkę oniemiałą.

_Dom Robertsów  
Koniec posiłku  
_

W ten piękny dzień końca wiosny w ogrodzie posiłek upłynął w dobrym humorze i nadszedł czas, żeby mały AJ zdmuchnął swoje świeczki. Harriet postawiła na stole gigantyczny tort, który wzbudził falę zachwytu ze strony gości. Posiłek już dotąd był bardzo obfity i wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie maja miejsca na nic ponad to. Harriet zawołała swojego syna, który bawił się obok samolotem, jaki sprezentował mu Harm, żeby przyszedł zdmuchnąć świeczki. Był dziwnie spokojny podczas całego posiłku, ale jego mam wolała przypisać to do faktu, ze jest już dużym chłopcem, niż do tego, ze bardzo nurtuje go coś innego.

Usadowił się w końcu dumnie na kolanach swojego ulubionego wujka, podczas gdy tata zapalał świeczki.

- Musisz pomyśleć życzenie zanim zdmuchniesz, AJ- powiedział mu Mac

- Tylko jedno ?- zapytał niepocieszony

- Tak, tylko jedno, inaczej nie zadziała- potwierdziła mama

Chłopiec zastanawiał się przez chwile i powiedział :

- Już mam ! Teraz mogę zdmuchnąć ?  
- Oczywiście, olbrzymie. No dawaj- zachęcał go Harm.

- Pomożesz mi ?

- Jesteś już duży, poradzisz sobie sam.

- OK.

AJ nabrał mocno powietrza i dmuchnął. Harm pomógł mu dyskretnie, i kiedy ostatnia świeczka zgasła, AJ zaklaskał. Dorośli do niego dołączyli śmiejąc się, kiedy Harriet zapytała :

- Więc, kochanie, jakie było Twoje życzenie ?

- Wujek Harm powiedział, ze nie mogę powiedzieć, bo się nie spełni.

- Wujek Harm na od czas do czasu dobre pomysły- zażartowała Mac rzucając swojemu koledze zabawne spojrzenie.

Bud zaczął rozdawać ciasto i wszyscy wrócili do rozmowy. Mac obserwowała rozbawiona Harma i AJ, którzy siedzieli naprzeciw niej, kiedy dostali swoja cześć. AJ wymyślił, że nakarmi Harma i widząc obydwóch umazanych czekoladą można było zastanawiać, który ma dokładnie 5 lat! Clay zauważył spojrzenie Sary i podniósł się, żeby zaserwować sobie szklaneczkę przy barze stojącym obok. Wiedział, że juz wypił nie mało, ale potrzebował tego, żeby jakoś przetrwać te nadchodzące popołudnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać zazdrości wobec tych rozkochanych spojrzeń, które jego narzeczona nieświadomie rzucała w stronę swego kolegi, niezależnie od tego, że to jego miała niedługo poślubić. Zastanawiał się czy kiedyś do tego przywyknie. Przywyknie do myśli, że jest wyborem zastępczym. Może rzeczywiście tak nie było, ale w tej chwili, tak się właśnie czuł i w tej sytuacji butelka whisky wydawała się jedynym pocieszeniem. Kiedy wrócił, żeby usiąść, Mac nie powstrzymała pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia na jego szklankę. Zignorował spojrzenie Mac, a Mac nic nie powiedziała, chcąc uniknąć sceny przed przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała, że kiedy wypije ciut za dużo, potrafi zachowywać się wstrętnie. Nigdy gwałtownie, ale paskudnie... Ta wymiana spojrzeń nie umknęła uwadze Harma, który miał nadzieję porozmawiać o tym z Mac później. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, ale Mac odwróciła szybko głowę podczas gdy AJ chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę wujka, żeby oznajmić mu ważną nowinę.

Harriet z pomocą Mac rozdała już kawę i rozmowy poszły w dobrym kierunku. Poza Clay'em, który wydawał się małomówny, wszyscy żywo uczestniczyli w dyskusji na temat bliskiego ślubu Admirała i Meredith. AJ, który zabawiał się rysowaniem palcami w kremie pozostałym na talerzu wujka, wyłapał słowa « zakochani » i « małżeństwo ». Nagle coś zagotowało się w jego małym rozumku i zapytał Mac :

- Wiec jeśli on jest Twoim ukochanym...to oznacza, ze się pobierzecie ?

Natychmiast przy stole zapadła cisza i wszyscy czekali na odpowiedź Mac. Także Clay odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- No cóż...tak. To jest planowane.

Wśród nadal panującej ciszy wszyscy równocześnie zwrócili głowy w kierunku Harma, zanim Harriet, widząc wyraźnie gęstniejącą atmosferę, wykrzyknęła trochę na siłę :

- Och, Proszę Pani to wspaniale ! Jeszcze jeden ślub. Naprawdę bardzo się cisze.

Wszyscy do niej dołączyli i wkrótce Mac i Clay zostali zasypani gratulacjami. Harm siedział nieruchomo z zaciśniętymi zębami, duchem będąc 10 kilometrów od rozlegającej się wrzawy. Mały AJ z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się temu widowisku, w którym uczestniczyli wszyscy dorośli oprócz jego wujka. Ale w jego rozumku kombinował dalej:

- Ale Ty nie możesz za niego wyjść !- wykrzyknął nagle.

Wrzawa ucichła natychmiast i wszyscy spojrzeli zaciekawieni.

- A to dlaczego, młody człowieku ? – zapytał Clay otrząsając się ze swojego odrętwienia

- Bo wujek Harm jest zakochany w cioci Mac. Więc on musi się z nią ożenić !

Wokół stołu rozległ się zakłopotany śmiech, bo wszyscy wiedzieli dobrze, że z ust dziecka wyszła cala prawda.

- Dzieciaki ! – wykrzyknął Harm, kładąc rękę na buzi AJ, żeby już nie mógł kontynuować.

- Ale sam mi to powiedziałeś!- udało się wystękać AJ

Admirał, który właśnie usiłował napić się wody nagle rozlał na siebie cała zawartość szklanki. Mac myślała, że zemdleje, Clay był na skraju wybuchu. Harm szukał desperacko drogi ewakuacyjnej, a Robertsowie patrzyli się na siebie, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, żeby wszystkiego nie zepsuć. Jen i Meredith przyglądały się całej scenie lekko rozbawione

- Ale to prawdą!- nalegał AJ- musisz się z niż ożenić !

Harriet zauważył, że jej syn podskakuje na kolanach wujka.

- Choć terrorysto ! Trzeba Ci umyć buzię. Ja to zrobię.

Wzięła chłopca za rękę i zaprowadziła do łazienki. Wokół stołu zapadła śmiertelna cisza. W końcu Bud zapytał :

- Ktoś ma ochotę na drinka ?

- Dla mnie podwójnego, Roberts- zawołał Clay do Buda nawet nie niego nie patrząc, ale za to rzucając posępne spojrzenie Harmowi.

- Hmm...cóż, co byś powiedział na mały spacer, kochanie ?- zapytał AJ Meredith

Wstała podążając za nim. Kiedy odeszli Jen poczuła się zbędna i zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu i wynosić naczynia do kuchni. Mac podniosła się, żeby jej pomóc a Clay poszedł za nią, ale zatrzymał się w salonie ze szklanką, którą podał mu Bud. Harm został przy stole sam zastanawiając się, co mogłoby się jeszcze stać gorszego. « To Cię nauczy nie ufać pięciolatkowi ! »- pomyślał- « wiesz, że to rodzina « gafowiczów ». Dlaczego ich syn miałby być inny ? » Zastanawiał się, czy Mac na mu za złe to niezaplanowane zamieszanie, ale w tej chwili nie była chyba w nastroju do rozmowy. Nagle zorientował się, że ktoś coś do niego mówi :

- Przepraszam ?

- Wszystko w porządku ?- zapytał zakłopotany Bud

- Tak, tak- odpowiedział niepewnie- Przejdę się...

- Dobrze- odpowiedział Bud patrząc jak odchodzi

Było mu bardzo przykro z powodu swojego przyjaciela. Przykro, że wszystko nie ułożyło się inaczej.

_Później_

_Na werandzie_

Harm oparty o balustradę i pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie słyszał, kiedy podeszła.

- Dolar za Twe myśli, pilocie

Harm podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Mac i odwrócił się do niej na chwilę. Stanęła obok niego w ciszy. Obserwowała go kątem oka, jego zacięty wyraz twarzy, jakby absolutnie nie akceptował, tego co się wcześniej stało.

- Harm...- zaczęła cicho

- Więc wychodzisz za niego ?- przerwał jej, nie odwracając głowy

- Ja... co chciałbyś, żebym odpowiedziała? Zostałam przyparta do muru

- Nie wiem : może coś bym ci podpowiedział. Zresztą Mac ! Jesteś adwokatem, powinnaś sobie łatwo poradzić ze znalezieniem argumentów ! No chyba, że w końcu wiesz, czego chcesz...

- A Ty, co sobie myślałeś mówiąc cos takiego AJ ? Znasz jego rodziców !- straciła panowanie nad sobą widząc, że Harm próbuje zrzucić na nią całą winę

Machnął ręką chcą pokazać jej, żeby sobie darowała i znów zapadła cisza.

- Ciągle jesteś na mnie zły ?- zagadała Mac kilka chwil później

- Ja...nie. Tylko Twoja odpowiedź mnie zaskoczyła. Nie mogę zaakceptować ewentualności, że Ty.., że Wy...

- Już nic nie wiem- zakończyła smutna Mac rozumiejąc jak chciał skończyć. Naprawdę, to co przeżywamy razem jest wspaniałe, Harm. Ale czy to wystarczy ? Clay ma mi dużo do zaoferowania, jest stały, jest...

- Nie chce mieć dzieci- przerwał Harm

- Wiem. Słyszałam Was dobrze- odpowiedziała Mac spuszczając głowę

- Jesteś gotowa na takie poświęcenie ?

- Ja...

- Słuchaj, Saro. Ja mam już dość tej sytuacji. Nie che się już Tobą z nim dzielić. Chcę odpowiedzi, Mac. Wiem, że to ja to zacząłem, ale teraz, koniec tej gry. Chcę Cię dla siebie. I tylko dla siebie. Musisz wybrać. Dla Ciebie, dla mnie i także dla Clay'a.

- Harm...

Nie, Saro. Koniec. Wiem, że to trudne, ale chce, żebyś następnym razem, kiedy do mnie przyjdziesz, juz nie odeszła. Jeżeli więcej nie przyjdziesz, zrozumiem.

Odwrócił się do niej i zobaczył w jej oczach cała wewnętrzną walkę. Było mu ścieżko, ale miał już dość. Dla swojego zdrowia psychicznego, ale także dla niej, musieli rozwiązać ten problem. Jeśli wybierze Clay'a, on będzie miał wspomnienia i nadejdzie czas na zmianę otoczenia. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na łzę, która spływała jej po policzku, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby ją zatrzymać. Wiedział, ze jeśli jej dotknie, będzie zgubiony. Jeśli zażąda, żeby zapomniał o całej ich rozmowie, zrobi to natychmiast. Mac otarła twarz wierzchem dłoni i odetchnęła.

- Masz bez wątpienia rację. Nie możemy tego tak ciągnąc. Będę...

- No i proszę !- rozległ się patetyczny głos Webba

Oboje odwrócili się jednocześnie w stronę Clay'a idącego do nich chwiejnym krokiem

- Nie wątpiłem w to ! Gdzie Rabb, tam i Mackenzie !

- Clay...-zaczęła Mac  
- Wiem ! Za dużo wypiłem ! I może ktoś powinien dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, skoro moja narzeczona flirtuje ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem !

- Nie bądź głupi Clay ! Rozmawialiśmy...

- Oczywiście ! A ja jestem papieżem !- krzyczał- przestań brać mnie za idiotę, Saro!

- Webb, myślę, że naprawdę nie powinieneś...

- O nie, Rabb. Nie wtrącaj się ! Przed chwilą miałeś swoja godzinę chwały !

- Wychodzimy. Wydaje mi się, że musisz odpocząć- stwierdziła Mac.  
- Tak, idź po torebkę- odpowiedział pogardliwym tonem.

I mierząc Harm wzrokiem, dodał :

- A ja dotrzymam towarzystwa Twojemu przyjacielowi

Mac zawahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu weszła do domu, żeby się pożegnać, kiedy Harm skinął jej głową na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Więc, Harm- zagadnął Clay- co wymyślisz tym razem, żeby nie dopuścić do ślubu Sary ? Rozbicie się samolotem już było, więc co ? Porwanie, zbłąkana kula ? Co ?

- Jesteś żałosny, Webb. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że tym razem nie będę miał dużo do roboty. Takim zachowaniem robisz większość za mnie !

Clay wiedział, ze czas kończyć, kiedy, mimo swojego zalanego umysłu, zrozumiał, co chciał powiedzieć Harm. Ale nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, bo wróciła Mac.

- Idziemy- powiedziała biorąc go za ramie i pociągając w stronę alejki.

Nie spojrzała na Harma, zbył zawstydzona tym, co się stało. Clay dał się prowadzić jak dziecko i Harm patrzył z ciężkim sercem, jak się oddalają. Z powodu Mac. Mimo tego, że wydarzenia toczyły się na jego korzyść, nie chciał, żeby Mac, po raz kolejny, wybierając mężczyznę, dokonała złego wyboru. Oczywiście zachowanie Clay'a dało się w dużej mierze wytłumaczyć tym, co przeszedł w ciągu ostatniego roku, ale to nie tłumaczyło wszystkiego. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieje, że Mac podejmie słuszną decyzję. Decyzję, której z niecierpliwością oczekiwał, a i której się obawiał. Kiedy zobaczył ją za kierownica, po usadzeniu Clay'a, opuścił werandę, żeby dołączyć do innych w ogrodzie.. 

_Samochód Mac_

_W drodze powrotnej_

Mac prowadziła w ciszy wściekła. Ale nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, kiedy był w takim stanie. Zdecydowała się to odłożyć i wykorzystać kilka dni na przemyślenie, co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Zgasiła silnik po dojechaniu do mieszkania Clay'a i wysiadła, żeby mu pomóc. Ciągle żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa i dopiero przed drzwiami mieszkania Clay'a zapytał :

- Zostaniesz kochanie ?

- Nie wydaje mi się , nie. Powinieneś się położyć. A ja muszę się trochę zastanowić.

Otworzyła drzwi i zrobiła krok na zewnątrz.

- Poczekaj- powiedział przyciągając ją do siebie i przytulając. Mac odsunęła delikatnie jego ręce i odwróciła głowę, żeby uniknąć pocałunku, do którego zmierzał Clay.

- Clay ! Przestań ! Nie teraz.

Puścił ja i wolno poszedł w stronę barku, żeby nalać sobie szklaneczkę.

- To przez niego ?

- Clay, nie wydaje Ci się, ze już dość wypiłeś ?

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Mac wzięła głęboko oddech zanim odpowiedziała

- Słuchaj. Muszę się zastanowić...

- To przez niego, jestem pewien !

- Oj, daj sobie spokój. To nie przez kogoś, Ok ? Szczerze mówić ułatwiasz mi zadanie. Zostawiam Cię z Twoją ukochaną butelką. Zadzwonię później.

Chciał wyjść, ale znów ją zatrzymał

- Saro, wybacz mi proszę. Chodzi tylko o to, że...spanikowałem po tym wszystkim, co się dziś stało.

Mac spojrzała smutno i pogłaskała go po policzku

- Będziemy musieli porozmawiać, Clay. Na poważnie. Nie wolno Ci się tak niszczyć. Powinieneś z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Już to kiedyś widziałam i wiem, do czego to prowadzi. Nie chce przez to znów przechodzić. Więc jeśli mnie kochasz, jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy spędzili razem życie, pewne rzeczy muszą się zmienić.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby przyjąć jej słowa. Widząc, że nie odpowiada, Mac kontynuowała :

- Clay ? Słyszałeś, co powiedziałam ?

Podniósł głowę i z wyrazem klęski w oczach odpowiedział :

- Wiesz, ze Cię kocham Saro. I zrobię dla Ciebie wszystko. Ale to musi być coś za coś. Jeżeli ja zrezygnuje z tego- powiedział wskazując głową szklankę- jeśli zdecyduję się na leczenie, to chcę żebyś Ty zrezygnowała z niego.

Mac rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie i z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Postawił jej ultimatum i nie była pewna czy jest w stanie je wypełnić, niezależnie od tego, co do niego czuła.

- Zadzwonię do Ciebie za kilka dni- zakończyła odpowiadając.

- Kocham cię Saro. Powiedział, kiedy zamykała drzwi.

Mac wróciła do samochodu jak automat. Niczym ślepa prowadziła jakiś czas, skręcając w prawo i lewo i nigdzie nie dojeżdżając. Nie wiedziała gdzie jedzie, zbyt zajęta rozmyślaniem. Nadeszła chwila, w której musiała podjąć decyzje o swojej przyszłości. Musiała wybrać między dwoma mężczyznami, których kochała. To prawda, że każdego w inny sposób, ale kochała ich obu. Mimo tego, musiała wybrać.

I cały czas się jej nie udawało. Im bardziej starała się nad tym zastanowić, tym bardziej czuła w głowię pustkę. Tak, jakby jej umysł wybrał się na wakacje i zostało tylko jej ciało. To było flustrujące. Niesłychanie . Wiedziała, że nie może tego odwlekać, bo Harm poprosił, żeby do niego nie przychodziła, aż nie podejmie decyzji, a musiała w końcu któregoś dnia pojawić się w pracy.

W każdym bądź razie nie mogła podjąć tej decyzji nie widząc go wcześniej bo sposób w jaki się rozstali wcześniej, wcale się jej nie podobał.  
Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że w trakcie swoich rozmyślań zaczęła jechać w kierunku mieszkania Harma i po wielu zakrętach znalazła się przed jego wejściem.. Przez chwilę siedziała w samochodzie, zastanawiając się czy wejść. Nie przejmowała się tym, co powie Harm, jeśli zapyta jaka podjęła decyzję. I przeczuwała jego reakcję, kiedy powie, że jeszcze jej nie podjęła. A jeśli nie zgodzi się z nią zobaczyć ? A jeśli się na nią wścieknie ?

Ciągle jeszcze rozmyślała o swoich lękach, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na korytarzu wiodącym do mieszkania Harma.

Namyśliła się i przeszła dystans, który dzielił ją od drzwi

Mieszkanie Harma

Kiedy pukała do drzwi nagle uderzyły ją słowa Harma « Chce, żebyś następnym razem, kiedy do mnie przyjdziesz, juz nie odeszła. Jeżeli więcej nie przyjdziesz, zrozumiem."

„O nie!- pomyślała- on pomyśli, ze podjęłam decyzje i wybrałam jego. Będzie szczęśliwy, a ja jeszcze raz złamię mu serce!"

Odeszła kilka kroków, wyjęła komórkę i wybrała numer Harma. Odebrał po kilku sygnałach.

- Cześć, tu Mac. Nic nie mów!...jestem na korytarzu pod Twoimi drzwiami...jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam, ale...muszę się najpierw z Tobą zobaczyć ...i... zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz wolał mi nie otwierać...

Dwoje kochanków zamilkło na chwilę, tak, że w końcu Mac zaczęła myśleć, że Harm jej w ogóle nie słuchał. Zawołała z wahaniem:

- eh.., Harm...?

Mac westchnęła i siadając przy ścianie obok drzwi, kontynuowała

- Trudno rozwiązać ten problem...a wiesz, co jest najtrudniejsze? To, że muszę podjąć prawdopodobnie najważniejszą decyzję w życiu i nie mogę poprosić o radę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bo to jego dotyczy.

- Żałujesz tego?

- Nie, nie żałuję. Ale żałuję, że w tym zamieszaniu straciłam mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Teraz jestem całkiem sama i tego się boję. A jeśli wybiorę źle...

Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując zatroskanego i zranionego Harma. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, i oczy Mac wypełniły się łzami. W końcu on uśmiechnął się smutno, a on oddała ten uśmiech.

- Podnieś się i wejdź- odpowiedział tylko.

Weszła i nie mówili nic, unikając swojego wzroku

- Wody? Kawy? Mrożonej herbaty?

- Wystarczy woda, dziękuje

Znów zapadła ciężka cisza

Harm czuł jak narasta miedzy nimi skrępowanie i desperacko szukał tematu do rozmowy. Nie chciał podejmować tematu, który ją tu przywiódł, wiedząc, że to będzie nieprzyjemne, a ona nie wydawała się zdolna do rozmowy. Ale nie chciał także sprawić wrażenia, że unika tego tematu, próbując rozmawiać o czymkolwiek innym. Nie wiedział co ją tu przywiodło. Prawdopodobnie ona sama też tego nie wiedziała, ale cisza stała się nie do zniesienia, i w końcu powiedział coś najbardziej nie na miejscu, że wszystkiego co można było powiedzieć.

- Zapomniałaś ostatnim razem swojej koszuli, jest na nocnym stoliku..

„Brawo Rabb!"- pomyślał- „Jaki świetny sposób rozpoczęcia rozmowy z widocznie udręczoną Marine. Przypomnieć jej, że zdradzała z Tobą swojego narzeczonego. Tak chcesz zyskać przewagę?"

- Ach, dziękuję

Żeby jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, Harm postanowił się oddalić mówiąc, że zanim zadzwoniła naprawiał właśnie rurę w łazience i lepiej będzie, jeśli ją zamknie zanim nie wyrządzi zbyt dużych skód.

- A tak, oczywiście, idź.

Ten czas Mac wykorzystała na pójście do sypialni po koszulę, ale biorąc ją, zalała ja fala wspomnień. Usiadła na środku łóżka i pozwoliła płynąc swoim myślom z pustym spojrzeniem utkwionym w kawałek bielizny. Tak znalazł ja Harm.

Usiadł obok niej. Kiedy tylko ich spojrzenie spotkały się, odwróciła zawstydzona wzrok.

Wewnątrz niej toczyła się walka. Bardzo cierpiała. Ważność decyzji, którą musiała podjąć, uczucie wstydu i obrzydzenia tym, co zrobiła Webbowi, choć nie był tego świadomy. To miało dla Mac mniejsze znaczenie, bo ona, ona wiedziała.  
Bała się stracić wszystkiego, Harma i Webba, a przede wszystkim zranić ich obu. Przysporzyła Harmowi już dość cierpienia, a poprzez samą obecność tutaj zdradzała swojego narzeczonego.

Podniosła na Harma oczy z wyrazem paniki, który natychmiast zauważył

- Saro, Saro...wszytko w porządku ?

Znów odwróciła wzrok, więc wziął ją za rękę.

- Jestem tu... Wiem, że nie mogę Ci pomóc dokonać wyboru, wiem, że nie mogę udawać, że nie czuję tego co czuję, żeby stać się tylko najlepszym przyjacielem i nie wolno mi dłużej Cię naciskać, ale w tej chwili możesz na mnie liczyć. Będę tu dla Ciebie zawsze.  
Siedział, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć albo zrobić, żeby ją przekonać : wydawała się taka krucha i bezbronna, i choć pewnie by go zabiła, gdyby jej to powiedział, wyglądała jak mała zagubiona dziewczynka. Mała dziewczynka, która musi się zmierzyć z problemami dorosłych.

Przed wszystkim chciał jej pomóc, chciał zabrać jej smutek i cierpienie, chciał zniszczyć wszystko to, co ją dręczy. To wydawało ise niemożliwe i on o tym wiedział. Wszytko, co mógł zrobić to być tu dla niej i na dodatek, nie był pewny czy to dla niej korzystne, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Ale nigdy by jej tak nie zostawił, nigdy.  
Nagle podniosła głowę i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy z błyskiem rozpaczy

- Boje się Harm. Boję się podjąć złą decyzję

Kiedy jej oczy znów zwilgotniały, Harm odpowiedział :

- Hey, kochanie...przestań myśleć, to Ci szkodzi. Pozwól...

Wziął ją za rękę i położył ją na swoim sercu.

- Czujesz, jak bije mi serce ?

Pokiwała głową

- Bije dla Ciebie.

Opuściła wzrok, nie wiedząc co myśleć po tym jakby wyznaniu

- A wiesz dlaczego bije tak szybko ?

Poruszyła się w geście zaprzeczenia

- Saro, popatrz na mnie

Podniosła wzrok na niego

- Z powodu wszystkich tych uczuć, które we mnie wywołujesz. Martwię się o Ciebie. Boję się o Ciebie, i...

Nabrał głęboko powietrza :

- Saro, kocham Cię.

Jako jedyną odpowiedz, szybkim ruchem rzuciła się mu w ramiona i objęła go ze wszystkich sił, jakby się bała, że za chwilę zniknie.

Nie widział jej udręczonego i przerażonego spojrzenia, ale głaskał ją uspokajająco. Znów wyszeptał :

- Odpuść sobie, Saro, pozwól mi sobie pomóc... Pozwól mi, jestem tu...

Odsunął ją delikatnie i pocałował w czubek głowy, trzymając ja nadal tak blisko, jak tylko było można. Tak jak jej, powiedział, rozluźniła się, nie wymagając niczego innego niż to, co właśnie jej dawał : jego miłość.  
Zamknęła oczy, kiedy przeniósł jego pocałunki nieśmiało na jej policzek. Było coś desperackiego w tym, jak ją obejmował, jakby chciał udowodnić, jak bardzo ją kocha, a ona przylgnęła do niego, jakby był lina ratunkową. W końcu on też ryzykował ogromną stratę.

Kiedy pocałował jej zamknięte powieki, po policzkach spłynęła jej łza. W końcu to ona odnalazła jego usta, a pocałunek, który nastąpił był głęboko desperacki.

Zdjął jej letnią marynarkę i wyciągnęli się razem na łóżku. Tej nocy kochali się tak, jakby na jej końcu miał nastąpić koniec świata...

Następnego ranka Harm obudził się pierwszy. Przesunął się do niej, całą noc leżała zwinięta w kłębek, plecami do niego. Objął ją i korzystał z tych kilku spokojnych chwil, żeby czuć szczęście z trzymania jej w ramionach. W tej chwili powiedział sobie, że nie może pozwolić jej odejść bez walki. Zdecydował się jej nie naciskać, nie wpływać na jej decyzję, ale jedna myśl, że może trzyma ją tak ostatni raz, była nie do zniesienia. Musiał zrobić coś, żeby wybrała jego. Za wszelką cenę.

Kiedy się budziła pod leniwym dotykiem jego palców, Harm, który leżał wsparty na ramieniu, wyszeptał jej do ucha :

- Wiesz...ja chce mieć dzieci...

Zły pomysł. Mac nie zareagowała tak, jak miał nadzieje. Gorzej, zareagowała bardzo źle. Wysunęła się z jego objęć i siadając odwróciła się do niego

- Powiedziałeś to, żeby na mnie wpłynąć. Wykorzystujesz moją sprzeczkę z Clay'em żeby mnie przekonać do zerwania- stwierdziła wściekła- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że się ośmielisz !

Usiadł, żeby spojrzeć jej w twarz i zaprotestował :

- Ale Saro...

- Nie ma żadnego « ale ». Nie mogę uwierzyć, że na mnie naciskasz! Zaczynam w to wątpić.

Widząc irracjonalną reakcję Mac, Harm poczuł się równie urażony.

- Ale to prawda Saro. Wiem, że chcesz mieć dzieci i wiem, że będziesz nieszczęśliwa, jeśli to poświęcisz. W pewnym stopniu mogę pozwolić Ci odejść, żebyś była szczęśliwsza, ale nie pozwolę na to, jeśli masz być nieszczęśliwa !. A wychodzi na to, że Webb nie da Ci tego, czego potrzebujesz do szczęścia !

- Nie pozwolisz mi odejść ! Nie jestem kotem albo...albo chomikiem ! Jeśli zechcę odejść, Ty mnie nie zatrzymasz !

Mac była wściekła i z oburzeniem zaczęła mówić rzeczy zupełnie nie na miejscu

- A poza tym jestem pewna, że któregoś dnia zmieni zdanie ! Przekonam go odo tego ! Nauczę go kochać dzieci ! Poza tym będziemy bardzo szczęśliwi !  
Widząc, że Mac pod wpływem wściekłości zaczyna decydować, Harm zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i odzyskania racjonalności. Najgorzej byłoby, gdyby teraz zaczął się zachowywać tak jak ona. To mogłoby ise wymknąć spod kontroli.

Chciał spokojnie położyć rękę na jej ramieniu, ale ona zareagowała jakby poraził ją prąd. Gwałtownie wstała, owijając się przykryciem i krzyknęła : « NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE ! »

Z jej oczu błyskały pioruny, jakby były to dwie czarne burze.

- Nie zostawię Clay'a, Harm ! Kocham go. Spędzę z nim życie i będę szczęśliwa ! Bardziej szczęśliwa niż kiedykolwiek mogłabym być z Tobą !

Nie do końca wierzyła w to, co powiedziała, ale jej uczucia były całkowicie zaćmione wściekłością. Wściekłością, która przybrała zupełnie nieuzasadniony rozmiar.  
Harm był całkowicie zaskoczony zachowaniem Mac. Czy mówiła poważnie, że zostaje z Webbem ? Czy naprawdę myślała, że on nie może dać jej szczęścia ?

- Saro, o co Ci chodzi ? Moglibyśmy być bardzo szczęśliwi, jeśli tylko dasz nam szansę !

Ups..., nie koniecznie chciał to powiedzieć w taki sposób...ale wściekłość bywa zaraźliwa.

- Nie wierzę nawet w jedno słowo !. Nigdy nie moglibyśmy żyć z tym otwarcie, Harm ! To nie mogłoby ise udać na tym, co nas teraz łączy-czyli seksie i pracy !

Podniósł się, żeby spojrzeć jej w twarz, ale zachowując sensowny dystans, dla uniknięcia ewentualnego ciosu Marine... Patrząc jej prosto w oczy, najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki udało mu ise zdobyć, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, odpowiedział :

- To nieprawda, Saro. Nie dzielimy tylko łóżka i pracy. Łączy nas o wiele więcej ! Żywimy do siebie bardzo mocne uczucie i nie możesz tego negować. Kocham Cię.

- Ja też Cię kocham idioto. Nie w tym jest problem !

- Więc w czym ?

- To nie wystarczy ! Nie udałoby się nam być « parą », Harm ! W tej chwili jest dobrze, nie potrzebujemy niczego, co łączy normalne pary, dzielimy ze sobą łóżko ! Ale co będzie kiedy pożądanie osłabnie, hmm ? Nigdy nie moglibyśmy być taka parą, jak Bud i Harriet, nigdy nie moglibyśmy być tak szczęśliwi, jak oni. Żyjesz w biegu, ciągle na adrenalinie a nasz związek nigdy się nie uda. Byłoby źle i rozwiedlibyśmy się po 2 latach, a w tym czasie zrezygnowałabym ze szczęśliwego życia z Clay'em !

- Szczęśliwe życie...bez dzieci ?- Harm nie zdołał powstrzymać odpowiedzi z irytacją w głosie.

Drugi zły pomysł. Pożałował tych słów w tym w momencie, kiedy wyszły z jego ust. Znów wrócili do punktu wyjścia, a on przypomniał sobie o co się wściekła.

Reakcja Mac była natychmiastowa. Wzruszyła ramionami z gestem rezygnacji, westchnęła z beznadziejnością i wściekłością, jakby chciała powiedzieć « nie nic rozumiesz idioto, wkurzasz mnie » i rzuciła mu złośliwe spojrzenie. W jej oczach błyszczała złość.

Klasyczne « Czy wiesz, że wyglądasz pięknie, kiedy się złościsz ? » przebiegło Harmowi przez myśl, ale się powstrzymał, wiedząc dobrze, że to nie byłby dobry pomysł. Oddałaby mu jeszcze mocniej.  
Złapała sukienkę, którą miała na urodzinach AJ i szybko się ubrała. Widząc, że zbiera się do wyjścia, chciał ja zatrzymać, łapiąc za ramie. Wywinęła się szybko i znów krzyknęła : « NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE ! JUŻ CI MÓWIŁAM», zanim wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami, zostawiając za sobą Harma, który ciągle zastanawiał się jak właściwie do tego wszystkiego doszło.

W drodze powrotnej, Mac z powodzeniem mogła spowodować dwa lub trzy wypadki i tylko cudem dotarła na miejsce w jednym kawałku. Przeskoczyła przez schody i wpadła do siebie niczym tornado, prawie łamiąc klucz kiedy szybko otwierała drzwi.

Kiedy z przemocą zamknęła je za sobą, w głowie miała mętlik. Nagle dopadło ją jej zupełnie irracjonalne zachowanie i wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni. Jej wściekłość nie miała żadnego sensu, służyła tylko do jednego- ukrycia jej cierpienia. Jej ogromnego i przerażającego cierpienia.

I się załamała. Usiadła przy drzwiach i pozwoliła, żeby jej łzy kapały na podłogę. A było ich bardzo dużo. Płakała, i płakała bez wytchnienia. Siedziała tak wiele minut, godzin, dni...nie umiałby tego określić.

W końcu, pozbyła się ciężaru, który ją przygniatał.


	3. Epilog 1

_To opowiadanie ma 2 równoległe zakończenia_ Epilog 1 Rozum 

_Biuro JAG_

_10 dni później_

_Biuro Harma_

Mac odetchnęła głęboko zanim zapukała do drzwi, wiedząc, że to co mu powie, zmieni ich życie na zawsze.

- Proszę- zawołał Harm

Widząc Mac, Harm poczuł się spięty. Nie widział jej od tej słynnej nocy, kiedy zarzuciła mu tyle okropnych rzeczy. Ale z jego strony wszytko już wybaczył. Wszystko czego teraz oczekiwał, to, to co miała mu teraz powiedzieć : jej wybór.

- Mac...wejdź, wejdź !

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła bliżej niego. Nabrała pewności siebie, mówiąc sobie ,że podjęła słuszną decyzję

Zanim mógł zapytać o co chodzi, zaczęła

- Nic nie mów i pozwól mi mówić. Wysłuchaj mnie aż do końca, Ok ?

Pokiwał głową, trochę przerażony tym, co mu powie. Nie zaczęłaby tak, gdyby pozbyła się Webba, tak ?

- Na początku chcę przeprosić za moje zachowanie ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy. Byłam okropna, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko mi wybaczysz

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi i uśmiechnął się. Może wreszcie... Wstał

- Oczywiście Saro. Już o tym zapomniałem

- Dziękuję

On tez się nieśmiało uśmiechnęła

- No więc, powinnam Ci powiedzieć, że zanim do Ciebie przyjechałam tego wieczoru, po tym jak zostawiłam Clay'a u niego, postawiłam mu warunki, na których moglibyśmy być razem. Był pijany i odpowiedział, że jeśli ma je przyjąć to ja muszę zrezygnować z Ciebie...Jako przyjaciela, oczywiście. Nic poza tym o nas nie wie.

Przez moment Harm przeraził się, że chce mu powiedzieć, że już nigdy się z nim nie zobaczy

- Oczywiście nie mogłam się na to zgodzić !

Harm odetchnął z ulgą zanim przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, żeby stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Była bardzo pewna siebie, ale równie zdenerwowana. I szybko powiedziała :

- Ale dwa dnie potem zadzwonił do mnie trzeźwy i poprosił, żebyśmy się spotkali i porozmawiali. Wiec zobaczyliśmy się i dużo, dużo rozmawialiśmy, trochę też krzyczeliśmy, ale w końcu też się wysłuchaliśmy. Pierwszą rzeczą, o której mi powiedział to, to, że rezygnuje z tego, co powiedział w związku z Tobą . Zrozumiał, że nie może ode mnie tego wymagać i już mu wybaczyłam. Poza tym zgodził się na leczenie... Z alkoholizmu, oczywiście. Teraz jest na 28 dniowym cyklu leczenia, potem wszytko wróci do normy. Powiedział, że będzie się starał być więcej na miejscu i także, jeśli tak bardzo mi zależy, żeby mieć dzieci, to jeszcze się nad tym zastanowi.

Harm zamarł, wiedząc już doskonale, że zamierza mu oznajmić, że wybrała pozostanie z Webbem. Nagle cały jego świat się zawalił. Ale nie był i tak przygotowany na to, co mu powiedziała na końcu.

- Więc postanowiliśmy wyjechać do Atlantic City i pobrać się zanim wróci do ośrodka.

Ta wiadomość spadła na Harma jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- Eh...co ?

Mac podniosła nieśmiale rękę, na której obrączka z diamentami towarzyszyła pierścionkowi zaręczynowemu.

- Tak, widzę...

Zamilkli na chwilę, a Harm próbował się pozbierać

- Oh dobrze, gratulacje- powiedział nie zgadzając się z żadnym słowem

- Dziękuję

Mac była równie zakłopotana, jak on

- A miesiąc miodowy ?

Dlaczego o to zapytał ? Przecież wcale nie chce wiedzieć !

- Kiedy wróci- odpowiedziała szybko

-Ach tak...cóż, przepraszam Cię, Mac, ale mam dużo pracy.

- Tak, oczywiście...

Wiedziała doskonale, że to była wymówka, żeby wyszła. Czuła się bardzo źle wiedząc, że go zraniła. Mimo wszystko kochała go i wątpiła czy kiedykolwiek będzie mógł stać się znów jej najlepszym przyjacielem. I to ją martwiło.

Kiedy wyszła i zamknęła drzwi, wyjął z teczki kartkę papieru. To była prośba o przeniesienie. Była już wypełniona...

Powoli podniósł słuchawkę telefonu

- Bosmat Cotes ? Czy możesz przyjść do mojego biura ? Mam dokumenty, które, chciałbym, żebyś przekazała Admirałowi.

**KONIEC**


End file.
